Disney Planet
by pianomaster3362
Summary: Once again, Maleficent is causing destruction against the people of Auradon. Twelve teenagers from around the US are chosen by Fairy Godmother and the other Disney Characters to help defeat Maleficent and send her back to the Isle. Will the twelve teens be able to find the clues in time to help them defeat the most felonious villain once and for all? Rated T just in case.
1. Introduction

**A/N: This is a story that has taken me forever to start to write. I hope you enjoy it, it's just something I'm writing for fun.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Descendants.**

* * *

There is a planet outside of our solar system that is exactly like Earth. We could inhabit it, but the thing is, Disney characters live there. But we're not just talking ordinary Disney characters, either. No, besides Mickey Mouse and Winnie the Pooh and all of the other Disney characters, we also have the characters that come from the land of Auradon. Princesses, princes, and the sons and daughters of every Disney character live in this marvelous place. Well, besides the villains. You see, there also is a place called the Isle of the Lost. That's where the Disney villains and their kids live. The Isle of the Lost is a small planet that can be seen in the sky if you're on the planet where the good Disney characters live on, except is easily mistaken as a second moon to the good planet. But there's a waaay better name for this planet. It is known to us Earthlings as Disney Planet.

Currently, the year is 2019, and the people of Disney Planet have been having huge problems. One of the most felonious villains escaped from the Isle, and have been wreaking havoc on Disney Planet. Who is this villain? Well, none other than Maleficent herself! She escaped by using her own magic to teleport herself to Disney Planet. Then she conjured up an army and they've been attacking, kidnapping, and imprisoning everyone! This has been going on for three years. Every day of those three years, someone has been kidnapped. No one knows where they go after that, either. Want to know what's even crazier? The kidnapping has only been going on at night. So everyone is asleep while it's happening, and don't notice till the morning! The children of the Disney characters have tried to save everyone and stop Maleficent. Even the descendants of the villains were called upon to help out. But sadly, they still haven't found a way to defeat Maleficent and her army.

So Fairy Godmother and all of the remaining Disney characters called upon twelve sixteen year old kids from earth to help. The Disney characters were able to contact them through their class rings, and if they were wearing their class rings at night, could actually communicate with them. The twelve teens were specifically selected in a way that they wouldn't know one another, and that they should learn trust, teamwork, and communication at the same time as helping defeat Maleficent. But all of them live far apart from each other. They are all from the US, of course, but they all live in different states throughout the US. But, through this complication, and their willingness to help, will the twelve of them be able to answer Disney Planet's call for help and aid them in their quest to defeat Maleficent?

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! This is all I have so far. Just a heads-up, Disney Planet is basically Auradon and Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Hollywood Studios, and Animal Kingdom, so not just Auradon. This is aimed to be a mystery story with magic, adventure, a little horror(possibly, I mean, some other villains and magic will be included, so you never know), and probably some Bal and possibly anything else if you have any suggestions. Please send your comments! I would appreciate your feedback.**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Edit 2/16: If you want to know who's who, I recommend you read the next two chapters. You can even skip the POVs, just read the names of who's who, where they're from, and what powers they have.**

 **So this chapter is split into two parts, because each of the characters have a paragraph of their own POV of how they discovered the power of their ring. Technically the power is called a "property", because each ring shoots something but also has a secret power-that I've decided to call a property-hidden inside. Each POV starts out with an OC introduction and a description of what they look like and what their personality is like. Also, instead of starting out with twelve kids, we start with thirteen, it is part of the plotline I decided to create.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or any other thing(e.g., Harry Potter)**

 **Also the chapter name is too long for the title so I'll just say it on here.**

* * *

 **Chapter One Part One: Discovering the Powers of the Rings**

* * *

1.

Name: Abby

Gender: Female

Birth Month: December

Birthstone: Blue Zircon

Ring shoots: Balls of Water

Ring Properties: Teleportation

~this means the ring can teleport anyone anywhere

State: New York

 ***** Month of Connected Other: June

 ***Will explain more later**

Description:

Has strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes. Also has freckles. She will do anything in her power to get you to laugh. She is also a huge Disney fan and always comes up with good ideas. She has an amazing sense of humor as well.

* * *

Abby's POV:

The tops of the skyscrapers gleamed as my friends and I walked along the busy street. It was a hot summer day, and we had just seen a movie, which was treated by one of my best friends. Since all three of us never get to see each other all that much, this was one of those days that we could finally hang out. The sun glinted off of my blue-stoned class ring. I thought of the movie that we had just see. It was a ROM COM, one of the very first I'd seen before. I jokingly said to my friends, "You know, what if that happened in real life?" Smiling, they giggled, "That would be amazing." "I call Chase." Brittney said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You can't call Chase." Sammy said. "Why not?" Brittney asked, arms crossed. "Because I already called him." Sammy said smugly. "Oh yeah? When? I called him before you. You're just saying that now." Brittney huffed. "Nuh uh!" Sammy yelled. "Uh huh!" Brittney shouted. They went back and forth for awhile. I wished I could disappear. Maybe to the Statue of Liberty. Right as the image of the Statue of Liberty popped into my head, there was a flash. I suddenly was on the Statue of Liberty instead of on the streets of New York City. "Uh...Brittney? Sammy?" Where did they go? I pictured standing on the streets again of NYC. There was another flash, and I reappeared. "You're back!" my friends sighed in relief. They pulled me in for a hug. "What just happened?" Brittney asked. "Yeah, there was a flash, and poof, you're gone." Sammy said. "I don't know. But anyways, why can't you both have Chase?" I asked. "Huh. Double dating. Interesting. Unusual. I like it." Sammy said. "Same. He can learn to love the both of us, just like how Archie learned to love both Betty and Veronica!" Brittney exclaimed. "OMG, YES!" they screamed in unison. The three of us laughed. We're all great friends, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

2.

Name: Jamie

Gender: Male

Birth Month: November

Birthstone: Topaz

Ring shoots: Yellow Lasers

Ring Properties: Flying

~ This means that the person with the ring can fly

State: Texas

Month of Connected Other: May

Description:

Has brown hair, brown eyes, and thick, black glasses. Is a space and Disney nerd. He can be pretty helpful and sometimes may tell a few little jokes every once in awhile to make people laugh.

* * *

Jamie's POV:

The planets and stars have always been fascinating to me. Just thinking as I'm staring up at the night sky, "What more is there to explore? What hasn't been discovered yet?" No one knows who or what else is out there yet. But when I'm older, I'm going to be one of the first to discover the undiscovered. I want to go more beyond what anyone has found yet. And I'm never giving up on that dream. Everyone tells me I'm a space geek. Well, I guess that's pretty obvious. I know everything there is from the moon phases to the constellations to telling what time it is based on the sky. I can be pretty useful during camp. Space is my most favorite thing in the world. Well, besides Disney. My favorite Disney movie is, of course, Toy Story, because of the aliens and Buzz Lightyear. I've seen every Disney movie there is, and read everything there is to know, too. But for now, space comes before Disney, because I got to go to the Space Center in Houston! There, we got to see rockets launched into space on their own. But, something crazy happened. You see, as one of the rockets took off, I thought, "I want to fly up high like those rockets someday." Then, my class ring glowed, and suddenly I took off from the ground, reaching heights that were 50-60 feet way from the grassy ground. It was an amazing sight to see. Eventually, I got the hang of flying, and landed safely on the ground again. If, with my class ring, I can fly, who knows what else my ring can do!

* * *

3.

Name: Soren

Gender: Male

Birth Month: October

Birthstone: Rose Zircon

Ring shoots: pink lasers

Ring Properties: creation

~ This means that whoever has the ring can create anything they desire

State: Florida

Month of Connected Other: March

Description:

Has blonde hair and green eyes. Is rich. He loves anything and everything to do with Disney and Universal Studios. He is very kind to all but can be pretty demanding at times.

* * *

Soren's POV:

Universal Studios is one of the best places to go in the world. It introduces the magical world of Harry Potter and the loyal, yellow minions. Those movies, in my perspective, are some of the best movies ever created compared to Disney. My family and I-we're so close to Disney right now, I can hear the "It's a Small World" song from the ride. But, as crazy as that sounds, my rich family and I are not at Disney. We're at Universal Studios, which was my younger brother's pick. As we oohed and aahed at a lot of the attractions, I noticed a girl that was in danger. A high beam above the Hogwarts Express was about to fall on top of her. I ran towards the girl, pushed her out of the way, and right before the beam hit me, my parents screamed something, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. A few minutes later, my eyes opened again, and the very same girl I had saved was somehow healing me. I noticed her ruby stoned class ring that she was wearing, was somehow...glowing...I looked down at my hand. My blue stoned class ring started to glow too, and a voice inside my head was telling me to fix the beam. So I lifted my hand towards the fallen beam and put it back into its place. The girl stopped what she was doing and gasped. "Whoa, you're one of the twelve? Cool!" I raised an eyebrow. Huh? She sighed. "You'll be getting a weird dream about Disney tonight, but it's actually real. You just unlocked your ring's property, which means you're one of the twelve chosen kids for the project." "I...okay." I said. Just then, our heads craned over to a boy who looked older than us, who then said, "Hey, sis, we gotta go!" "Sorry," the girl said. "But, just remember, once you start to reunite the twelve of us, you'll find me in Wisconsin. Here's my number if you have any questions." She said with a wink, then walked away. I swear, that is one interesting girl. But whatever this is about, I'll be ready for it. Even if I still have questions.

* * *

4.

Name: Emma

Gender: Female

Birth Month: September

Birthstone: Fire Blue Spinel

Ring shoots: Waterballs

Ring Properties: Light

~ This means that the ring can shine a bright light out of its stone

State: Louisiana

Month of Connected Other: April

Description:

Has blonde hair and brown eyes. Is a huge, HUGE fan of Disney and Harry Potter. She is not a huge fan of rollercoasters but loves to read. Her dream job is to work at a library.

* * *

Emma's POV:

Lucas is officially dead to me. My boyfriend, Lucas, forced me on to the top of a rollercoaster at one of the my most dreaded places I've ever wanted to go in the city of Altoona, Iowa: Adventureland. It's an amusement park, obviously. We decided to visit here when we decided to go on a fun trip, even though we live in New Orleans. Currently, it is night and dark and I'm on top of a rollercoaster squeezing my boyfriend's hand with with one of mine and with my other clutching onto the handle for dear life. I'd much rather be reading a book, or watching a Disney or Harry Potter movie. Disney is one of the greatest things ever created next to the magical world of Harry Potter. I know every single thing about Disney movies, and same goes for Harry Potter. But right now, I can't watch a movie, because I'm so frickin cold while on top of a rollercoaster. And it's so dark outside that I can't see anything. I wish there was at least SOME light so I can see! Suddenly my pink class ring started to glow, and a light shone out of the stone. I could finally see! So, my class ring is now a mini-flashlight. That's actually pretty cool. As my ring shone a beam of light, my boyfriend smiled. "You ready? We're going...DOWWN!" he shouted as the rollercoaster took off down the fast track. Screaming, I wondered what else my ring could probably do. What is its connection? Why is it glowing? How is it glowing? One thing's for sure, though. I'm glad this rollercoaster ride is over.

* * *

5.

Name: Patrick

Gender: Male

Birth Month: August

Birthstone: Peridot

Ring Shoots: light green lasers

Ring Properties: honesty

~This means that the ring glows and vibrates when someone is lying

State: Kansas

Month of Connected Other: February

Description:

Has brown hair and brown eyes. Loves to perform in plays. Patrick is very enthusiastic and nice. He comes up with good ideas and has a huge obsession for Disney. One of his favorite plays he has been in is Lion King Jr. He was Zazu.

* * *

Patrick's POV:

Disney is the best! I love Disney so much, you have NO idea. I play Disney Emoji Blitz, I like to act - my favorite character being Zazu, of course, and I love all the movies. Currently I am rewatching Moana in the car ride to Kansas's state capitol, which is in Topeka. I am also bringing a few of my friends to the capitol, which will be fun. Once we got to the capitol, we first stopped for ice cream. "What ice cream flavor do you want?" my dad asked. "Uhmm...blue moon, because it brings out Patrick's eyes."my friend Kaitlyn said. Wait...my eyes? But they're brown, not blue! My green class ring glowed, vibrating against my finger. "Hmm...I think I'll have the butter pecan. It sounds good to me right now." Andy said. "I'll just have chocolate." I told my dad. Once we had gotten our ice cream, we traveled to Capitol Square, where we took a self-guided tour of the historical monuments and markers. Then we took a stop at the gift shop. "Ooh, get this! It reminds me of our first monument!" Kaitlyn said, referring to the Trump hat. My class ring glowed and vibrated. What? It makes no sense. That didn't seem like a lie. "What about this? It's a bobblehead of Blobby!" Andy laughed. My class ring glowed and vibrated again. Suddenly, I began to feel sad. Why are my friends lying like this? Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You ready to go?" my dad asked. "Yeah. I think so." I said. We then left. But why did my class ring glow and vibrate? Why are my friends lying? It makes no sense whatsoever! My thoughts continued to flow through my mind. If there is an answer to these questions I have, I hope that I can figure it out soon.

* * *

6.

Name: Dena

Gender: Female

Birth Month: July

Birthstone: Ruby

Ring Shoots: Hot pink lasers

Ring Properties: Healing

~This means that with a touch of her hand, or if her hand is over the wound, it will immediately heal.

State: Wisconsin

Month(s) of Connected Other(s): July, January

Description:

Has blonde hair and blue eyes. Always will and still does love Disney. Dena is always nice to everyone, and can usually come up with a solution to every problem she encounters. She has a twin brother, who is her best friend, and an older brother, but they live far away. She also loves to hang out with her friends. It usually takes a lot in order to make Dena angry.

* * *

Dena's POV:

I miss my family. I mean, yes, I do live in Wisconsin, but I have to tell you, that's not where I'm from. You see, don't tell anyone, but I come from Auradon, on Disney Planet. Ever since the war started four months ago, I've been living in Wisconsin with a family that was able to take me in. But my true family, from Auradon, is who I've been missing. My parents' names are Becky and Eddie. My mom is the younger sister to King Ben, who is my uncle. Which, of course, would make Queen Mal my aunt. My older twin brother's name is Blake, and we've become best friends for life. But he gets angry easily, just like our grandpa Adam, who we like to call Beast. My older brother's name is Bryan. Blake and I are two years apart from Bryan, and let's just say that he likes to be overprotective of his younger siblings. I mean, yes, we're only two years younger, but he doesn't want to put us in danger. Currently my dad, my grandpa, Blake, and Bryan are all fighting in the war against Maleficent. Oh my goodness, I miss them all so much.

Before I say anything else, though, I had discovered my power five months ago when Blake broke his leg. My class ring glowed, pointed me towards my brother's leg, and eventually when I held my hand over his leg, it immediately healed.

 **A/N: This is an additional explanation of Soren's POV except from the girl who healed him's point of view.**

Today the family that took me in and I were visiting Universal Studios. I know it's not in Wisconsin, but they wanted to take me there for me to relax a little, since I've been tense lately. Let's just call the family that took me in my "adoptive family". In my "adoptive family", there's Laura, my "adoptive" mother, Doug, my "adoptive" father, and Alek, Brady, Ian, and Luke, who are all my "adoptive" older brothers.

Anyways, we were looking at the Hogwarts attraction when all of a sudden, I heard a creak, and a high beam was about to fall on me. But then, I heard shouting. A boy with golden-blonde hair and green eyes was running towards me, his family shouting behind him. The boy shoved me out of the way, and the beam fell on him, crushing his ribs and causing him to black out. His family ran over. Together, with my four older "adoptive" brothers, we managed to lift the beam off of the boy. "We have to get him to a hospital!" his mother cried. I put up my hand. "No, it's okay. I can heal him. My class ring, you see, has healing powers." At first, they thought I was crazy, but then when they saw my hand overtop their kid's chest, and saw his ribs forming again, they stopped shouting and let me do what I had to do.

Once all his ribs were repaired, the boy's eyes finally opened. But just to make sure, I kept healing his ribs, to make them even more stronger just in case I hadn't finished. The boy looked at my hand and saw my ring was glowing. But then, the high beam that we had lifted off of him, was rebuilt back into where it was in the ceiling. I stared in shock at him, but then managed to find my words. "Whoa, you're one of the 12? Cool!" I said. The boy raised an eyebrow. Oops, he didn't know, did he? I sighed, then said, "You'll be getting a weird dream about Disney tonight, but it's actually real. You just unlocked your ring's property, which means you're one of the twelve chosen kids for the project." "I..okay." he stammered. But just at that moment, Brady called me over. "Dena, we gotta go!" he shouted. "Sorry," I said. "But, just remember, once you start to reunite the twelve of us, you'll find me in Wisconsin. Here's my number if you have any questions." As I walked away, I winked at him, to let him know that it was okay. My adoptive family and I then moved on through Universal Studios. I think that coming here really did relax me, maybe just a little.

* * *

7.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, he is Cloud 4012's OC.**

Name: Samuel/Sam

Gender: Male

Birth Month: July

Birthstone: Ruby

Ring Shoots: Fireballs

Ring Properties: Teleportation

State: New York

Month(s) of Connected Other(s): July, January

Description:

Sam has medium length black hair, green eyes, he wears dark green cargo pants, a red t-shirt, gray fingerless gloves and a black hoodie. He always puts on a brave and confident face for others even when things are bad and tries to keep the weak and scared side of him hidden. He loves all things sweet.

* * *

Sam's POV:

The streets of New York seem cold and dreary tonight. My friends and I are the only orphans out here, but I mean, we're just trying to survive. Without money, we can't have food. But sometimes people are generous enough that they will give us food or a little money in order to eat that day. Some will lend us blankets, but that doesn't always last. Tonight, there are less people outside than there normally is. It seems as though my four friends and I have nothing to eat tonight. Nothing to cover us up for the night so we won't be cold. But, our hopes grew as a girl around my age and two others, stopped in front of us. "Do you have anything to spare for us?" Dominic asked. The girl looked as though she felt sorry for us. "Sorry, I don't. But I would love it if you gave me a list of things for me to get you, so you can survive tonight." she said, pulling out a small notebook and pencil. The four of us orphans had a look of shock on our faces. "Uhh, okay! So, I guess maybe 4 thick blankets, 4 big macs, 4 large fries, and 4 medium sodas, please. I think that'll get us through the night." Devin said. "Okay.."she said, finishing writing down. Once she was done, she looked at us with a big smile. "I'll be back in an hour." she said. The girl and her two friends walked away. Once I heard what Devin was asking her to get, my mouth watered. Oh man, was I hungry. I pictured a five-course meal, just waiting for us to eat. Suddenly, my ruby-stoned class ring glowed, and I immediately appeared at a long table, with a five-course meal. My mouth watering even more, I wished that I could eat all of that. But, I came to my senses. I wish to go back to my friends! I thought. My class ring glowed again, and I reappeared on the streets of New York. My three friends and the girl looked shocked. "Did he just-" she asked. "Weweresoworriedwethoughtyouhadbeenkidnappedorsomethingimsogladyou'reokay!" Dylan said. "Whoa, slow down, dude." I said. "Sorry. We're all just glad you're okay." he grinned. I gave him a fist bump. Then we turned back to the girl. "Here are your four thick blankets, your four big macs, your four large fries, and your four medium sodas." she said. "Thanks." I replied. "So, wow. You also have a property for your ring." she said. "Huh?" I asked. "You just teleported. Your ring had allowed you to do that. Listen, you'll be getting a dream about Disney. There, you'll be explained the situation. And hopefully, we'll see each other again." she said. "Okay." I said. Wait. Her name! I need her name. "What's your name?" I asked. "Abby. What's yours?" she asked. "Sam. It was nice meeting you." I said. "Yeah, and if you need anything else, just let me know. I'm going to make sure I pass through this way every day so I can help you guys. And that's a promise." she said. "Okay, thanks." I said. "Thank you." Devin said. "Thanks so much." Dylan said. "We're very grateful. Thank you." Dominic said. "No problem. I'll see you tomorrow!" she said, waving and walking away. "See you." I whispered. Whatever she was talking about before, I think that maybe I will help the people with the situation. I want to be able to help others like how they're helping me. I want to be able to help in any way I can, so they don't have to suffer like how I am. And that may be one of the greatest accomplishments that I complete.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! For more information on my characters, please go to My OC List for Disney Planet, which is also on my stories list. So far I have done Dena and Abby, but soon I will get a few more done. I am sorry that this chapter is so long, just a heads up that the next part to chapter one will be even longer. Maybe I will split that chapter into two as well, I'm still deciding. Please let me know what you think, and thanks again for reading my story!**


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Here is the second part to chapter one! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, or any of Kennedy11035's OCs used in #13.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Part 2: Discovering the Powers of the Rings**

* * *

8.

Name: Ryan

Gender: Male

Birth Month: June

Birth Stone: Alexandrite

Ring Shoots: light purple lasers

Ring Properties: teleportation

State: Tennessee

Month of Connected Other: December

Description: Has blonde hair and brown eyes. Likes to wear sweatshirt or t-shirt and sweatpants. Ryan is very smart and hardworking and can usually help by coming up with ideas or solutions to the mystery quicker than others. Other times he can help with what the clues mean, since he has an idea what something will mean. He is also very surreptitious and can sneakily do something without you knowing(like a clothespin).

Ryan's POV:

Today my family and I went hiking in the Great Smoky Mountains. They're on the border of Tennessee. With my lucky purple class ring, we hiked down and up a lot of steep hills along the trail, and as we got further and further up it was harder and harder to breathe. But the scenery was great. I was able to recognize and name each piece of nature quicker than my family could and was able to know what kind of tracks we saw on the trail as we hiked further and further up. Suddenly I had a thought. What if I accidentally end up hanging off a cliff? Not long after that thought, my class ring glowed and everything blacked out. But once I opened my eyes again, I was hanging off of a cliff. My heart raced. I started to panic. But then, I realized, if that thought had come to me before then with another thought I could go back. I thought of hiking with my family again. My class ring glowed again, and everything blacked out again. Once I had opened my eyes, I found myself back with my family. We had a fun time hiking for the rest of the day. Maybe, even, with my class ring, I could figure out what else it can do if I had somehow teleported. Who knows? I think that this is a good opportunity to figure out what else lies in it for me. So far, my class ring has AMAZING properties. So who knows what else it could do?

* * *

9.

Name: Ashton

Gender: Male

Birth Month: May

Birthstone: Shamrock Spinel

Ring Shoots: green lasers

Ring Properties: flying

State: Mississippi

Month of Connected Other: November

Description: Has blonde hair and brown eyes. He normally wears sweatshrits and jeans. Ashton likes to read anything and everything that has to do with Disney, but also will read manga. He is one of the biggest Disney experts there is and can get super effervescent about something really easily.

Ashton's POV:

I wish I could FLY! I really do. Have you seen the Disney movie Planes? Or even just someone flying away on an airplane. That's what I want to be doing, soaring high into the sky, with ease. But Disney is one of the greatest things ever created. You've probably heard this plenty of times already, though. Well anyways, my family decided to go to the Vicksburg Campaign Trail today. Since we live in Mississippi, it's the first thing that popped into my mom's head and immediately wanted to do. But as we were hiking the trail, I thought, well I don't want to do this. I would rather fly away or something. My green class ring glowed. Suddenly, I was rising to altitudes of 500 feet or more. It was a real sight to see. I could even see the ocean! Soon, though, I landed, and our family continued our hike, even though I don't want to do this. But, if my ring can do anything else, I'd like to find out what! The experience I had just had was amazing, and I would like to do it again sometime.

* * *

10.

Name: Kennedy

Gender: Female

Birth Month: April

Birthstone: White Spinel

Ring Shoots: Ice balls

Ring Properties: Light

State: Virginia

Month of Connected Other: October

Description: Has blonde hair and brown eyes. Loves anything and everything to do with Disney and the presidents. She is good at figuring things out and thinking over choices carefully, while at the same time considering the pros and cons of those choices before she allows the group to do them. Kennedy is also very good at finding clues. She is able to spot them quicker than anyone else and can even help figure out what they mean. Kennedy is not very good at being dispassionate rather than showing nonchalance.

Kennedy's POV:

Disney means everything to me next to my family and the presidents. It's one of the best things ever created. I love it so much. But Arlington, Virginia, it's so close to Washington DC that every weekend we get to visit all the monuments of the presidents. I like it so much. But today, I'm not in DC. I'm at home, doing homework while waiting for the mail to come. You see, the job I've been assigned in my family is getting the mail. Well today, I found my brother Preston had lost something again. He was actually crying for it. It turns out that he had lost his newly gotten glasses, that my mom had just gotten him. He called for me to come over, and pointed under the bed. "I lost them, please find them, it's important that I find them so I don't get in trouble." he said, still whimpering from losing his glasses.. So, I got under the bed, and tried to look for them, but to no luck. But since I was wearing my class ring, I wished that I had some light to find the glasses. My class ring glowed, which I didn't know would do that, and a light shone out of the ring, and in return gleamed off of the glasses. I returned them to my brother, and he was overjoyed. He was so happy that he gave me a hug, and that was a rare thing from him that I would never have gotten.

A few weeks later, after having not dreamt anything for awhile, I had gotten the mail one day and noticed a letter was there for me. I opened it to find that it was written by none other than the famous Fairy Godmother! She explained the situation in Disney Planet, that we were going to be reunited, so on and so on. You probably already know that part. Well now, I can't wait to go to this planet that has everything my passion for Disney was ever based off of. And I hope that I can help these people who need help.

* * *

11.

Name: Katie

Gender: Female

Birth Month: March

Birthstone: Aquamarine

Ring Shoots: water balls

Ring Properties: creation

State: Montana

Month of Connected Other: September

Description: Has blondish-brown hair and brown eyes. Likes to wear sweatshirts and jeggings, but also wears jerseys and leggings. She is very short, and always wears her hair in a ponytail. She does a lot of sports.

Katie's POV:

Montana is a very cold place to live. And it almost always snows. But snow can be fun, you can always sled, ski, and snowboard. You can throw snowballs at your younger brother, too. It would be very fun to live in a place like this. Well, my mom got a job in Montana working at a ski resort, but in the cafe part, where she makes milkshakes, hot cocoa, and more. The only downsides about this place is that I had to move away from my friends in Wisconsin, and you can't ever play softball. There's no possible way in the cold. Well, at least we have TV. At the resort, they have cable, and they always have Disney on. It's fun to watch while waiting for my mom to get off of work. But I mean, it's not that bad.

Today, a few new friends and I decided to go sledding. Well, while we were sledding, and while I was wearing my blue class ring, this older-looking boy was about to fall off of a cliff. So, I held out my hand at him. But what was crazy was that...another snow bridge was created while I held out my hand, and it went over to the other side, and so the boy was safe.

A little while later, he came up to me inside the ski resort building, and said, "Thanks so much for saving my life. What can I do to repay you?" he asked, taking off his goggles and hat. Immediately, my eyes widened. It was the main actor on "Double Trouble", on Disney channel. He grinned as he realized that I had recognized him. "Hey, um..Katie..", he said, reading my name tag, "Anyways, I saw what you did there with the snow as I was about to sled off of the cliff. You, even though you don't know, you have the power of creation, through your class ring. This means that you're one of the twelve chosen ones to help with Disney Planet, in Auradon. Maleficent is wreaking havoc on these people, and we need your help." he said. Wait a minute. My best friend Dena moved to Disney Planet! She knows everyone and everything there, and I haven't seen her in years! "Wait, did you say Disney Planet?" I asked, grinning. "Yeah. They need your help." he said. I nodded my head. I'm ready. "Yeah, I've been there before. My friend who's a princess there took me there once. And listen, " I said, "I'm in."

* * *

12.

Name: Becca

Gender: Female

Birth Month: February

Birthstone: Amethyst Spinel

Ring Shoots: purple lasers

Ring Properties: truth

State: Arizona

Month of Connected Other: August

Description: Has red hair and green eyes. There's not much to say about her since she's very unobtrusive in Arizona, and doesn't go to school. She had just recently moved there a few weeks before this incident below. She is very good at hiding and can go for hours without being seen.

Becca's POV:

I'm not an ordinary person. I don't even belong where I've been living, in the shadows of Arizona. I'm actually from England, and I snuck away from home because they were trying to ground me. But, of course, I love Disney and all. I'd live for Disney. So when I heard that they were looking for other people to help with defeating Maleficent, instead of staying in my homeland, I decided to go to America, because, I mean, I want to help. Everyone who loves Disney should be able to help, right?

I discovered my power when I heard a few guys talking at a Taco Bell. They were saying stuff like, "Oh, I hate you." and "i'm going to beat you up" and stuff like that. But, funny, thing, every time they said something like that, my class ring glowed. Apparently, after taking me awhile to figure out why my class ring was glowing, I realized that...they were lying! So, after all, I can be one of those people who will help defeat Maleficent. I can't wait!

* * *

13.

Name: Kai

Gender: Male

Birth Month: January

Birthstone: Garnet

Ring Shoots: fireballs

Ring Properties: healing

State: California

Month(s) of Connected Other(s): July

Description: Has brown hair and brown eyes. Is very tall. He is an actor on a Disney Channel TV show called "Double Trouble"(NOT a real show). This is why he wears ranged clothes. But he is very popular and loves to hang out when he has the time.

Kai's POV:

"You're on in 10, Kai." my brother reminded me. I'm an actor, so it's harder for me to remember my busy schedule. "Okay, thanks." I replied. I act in a Disney TV show called "Double Trouble". It's like a soap opera, it's about a girl who gets into trouble a lot but this boy, who is played by me, likes her for who she is and falls in love with her. But of course, I never actually fell in love with this girl. She, on the other hand, has a HUGE crush on me. Soon my ten minutes are up, and I have to be onstage. The producer tells me to start. "Uhm...Allie, why'd you decide to skip class yesterday?" I asked her. She shrugged. "It was boring. Got a problem with that, hottie?" she asked. "Course not. But you know, if you showed up once in awhile, you wouldn't get into trouble." I said. She smiled. "Are you concerned?" she asked. "Maybe a little." I said. We(I) stared at each other with fake loving eyes. Then, slowly, we kissed. "Cut! That was terrific!" the producer said, grinning. "Allie" slowly walked over to where I was. "Hi." she said. "Hey. Sup?" I asked. "Did you feel ANYTHING during our little kiss?" she grinned. "Nope, nothing at all." "Boo, you're no fun, hottie." she said. "My NAME is Kai."I corrected. "Riight. Sorry, Kai." she said. She then turned and walked straight into a wall. Hard. Then, "Allie" collapsed, unconscious. A bruise was beginning to develop on her forehead. Oh my goodness. How do I fix this? I thought. Suddenly, my red class ring glowed. "Whoa." I breathed. Then, my ring guided me toward "Allie". Holding my hand over her forehead, her bruise slowly disappeared. Whoa. I could heal people with my ring?! That's so cool! Suddenly, "Allie"'s eyes started to open, but before she could see me, I ran out of the production room and out the door.

That night, I was so tired that I decided to sleep with my ring on. But because I wore my ring, something different happened. Once I had fallen asleep, I fell in such a deep sleep that it seemed as though I could interact IN my dreams. And then...I was on some planet? Filled with...Disney characters? Whoa, cool.

Then suddenly I was in Magic Kingdom. A teenager, around the age of 18, was sitting on a bench near the Cinderella Castle. He motioned for me to come over to him. Once i was over there, he said, "So, Kai, what do you think of this place?" "It...it's amazing." I managed to strangle out. "You probably have a ton of questions." the teen chuckled. I nodded. "Uh, what's your name?" I asked. He grinned. "You may know my grandmother. She was famous for loving a beast. Loves to read?" "You're Belle and Adam's grandchild?" I asked. "Well, one of them, anyways, and yes, Disney characters can grow old too." he said. That's exactly what I was thinking. But then, a boy around my age cam out from the castle and eventually reached this teen and I. "Have you explained it all yet, Bryan?" he asked. "Not yet, Blake. Listen," he says, turning back to me. "I have limited time left. You need to reunite the other eleven kids, come to Disney World, find a way to Disney Planet, find the clues, and come help us. Maleficent is trying to take over both Disney Planet, AND eventually, Earth. You need to hurry, Kai. My younger brother, Blake, will take it from here." Bryan said, disappearing in a flash. "Kai, this may sound unbelievable, but remember who you were able to heal Allie with your ring? That's how we knew you were one of the chosen ones, the twelve chosen ones, to defeat Maleficent. Here," he said, handing me a sheet of paper. "All the addresses you need to find the other eleven. If you have any other questions, ask her," he said, pointing to the Wisconsin address. "She'll be able to answer them all. But YOU, Kai-YOU have been picked to be the team leader, to reunite everyone and find a way to Auradon to find the clues to defeat Maleficent. Once you get here, find Fairy Godmother. She'll be in charge of you." Blake said. "Wait, why not you?" I asked. "My brother, dad, uncle, grandpa, and I are all fighting in the war against Maleficent. I won't be able to help you. But hurry, Kai! Before it's too late!" Blake said, then, he vanished.

Suddenly I woke up in a cold sweat. But then I heard a crunch, a piece of paper. It was the addresses! So it really happened. It wasn't just a dream. But one thing's for sure to do. I'm going to find the other eleven kids, and we're going to eventually help save Maleficent. It's time to take action, and it needs to be taken NOW.

* * *

 **Now here's a little idea. There're some vocab words hidden in the story. I believe there are four. Whoever guesses them all first will get a shoutout in the next chapter. Also, th** **anks for reading! Chapter two will be out maybe in a few weeks. Please review if you have suggestions, questions, or comments. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 2

**This chapter may be a little long. I tried to make it easier to read this time by breaking up the paragraphs more, and that way it could be easier to read for you. I know that, on my phone, my chapters looked like a pain to read because of the long paragraphs, so I hope this helps.**

 **Also a shoutout to Kennedy11035 who guessed all five vocab words first in the previous chapter!**

 **Before, I updated the introduction so that it makes more sense, and chapter 1 part 1 because someone had a request to change the birth month, birthstone, and the state. That is why it may have said it updated earlier. I changed the fact that the war was going on for three months to three YEARS in the introduction, and changed the fact that Emma's birth month is October to September, that her birthstone is not rose zircon, it is fire blue spinel, and that she lives in Louisiana instead of Iowa. In return to this I changed Emma's Bio on My OC Guide if you are also wondering why it says update. i hope that may make more sense about the updates.**

 **I will also be writing a one-shot later explaining how and why Katie says that she hasn't seen Dena in years.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Sam(Cloud4012's OC),Becky(Kennedy11035's OC), Manny(Kennedy11035's OC), mentions of Eddie(Kennedy11035's OC), Bryan(Kennedy11035's OC), Blake(Kennedy11035's OC), and Alan(Kennedy11035's OC).**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Reunite and Go to Auradon**

* * *

Kai's POV-(Recap and chapter)

The next day, I woke up and immediately remembered my dream. Or was it a dream? Huh. Well, anyways, I remembered my dream, thanks to the sheet of paper with all the addresses on it that was given to me by Blake. He said that, if I had any other questions, to ask "her", pointing to the Wisconsin address.

But, I realized that there actually is a better option than to go straight to the Wisconsin address, and that option is to go text my friend Soren, who is also on this list. If you didn't know already(or forgot), Soren's from Florida. He's amazing, and funny.

Anyways, I decided to text Soren about this, in which he replied with a "cool, see you then" once I told him that in order to unite everyone, I would quit my show and bring my private jet and limo.

So, when I headed to the studio, and told the director that I was quitting. "WAIT WHAT?! No no no no no, see, we need you. Please don't quit." he said. "Something important came up. But maybe we could postpone the show till I get back instead?" I asked. "Definitely. See you when you get back!" he said.

Well, I guess I got THAT covered.

I quickly headed to my home, parked the limo in the jet(there's lots of space in the jet) and the pilot took off. Our first stop was Montana, where we picked up Katie, who had saved me form skiing off a cliff a few weeks ago.

Then, we picked up Patrick, who was wearing his banana suit in order to be spotted by the pilot.

Next was Wisconsin, where we picked up Dena, the girl Blake mentioned from Wisconsin. I was expecting for her to be different than us, or act different, or SOMETHING, but, well, she was not what I was expecting.

The next state we stopped at was Arizona, because, not only were we hungry, but the attendants had to fill up the jet on gas.

We decided to stop at a Doubleback Burger. Well, to everyone else's but MY luck, I was recognized by a few preteens who screamed, took selfies, and hugged me till I couldn't breathe. What I guess made me smile a little was that Dena was smiling the whole time as she watched me get trampled by these, um, 11 year olds.

Soon, we left the fast food place and then headed to Texas, then Mississippi, then Georgia, then New York, then Virginia, then Tennessee, and lastly, Florida, picking up Jamie, Ashton, Emma, Abby, Sam, Kennedy, Ryan, and meeting Soren in the end. We landed at the airport in Orlando, loading all our luggage (each person having a backpack full) in the trunk of the limo. Then, our driver took us to Disney.

Once everyone came out of the limo with their bags, I turned to Dena for help. "So, what next?" I asked. "Um, well, I have twelve passes to get into the Cinderella castle. I know the actors inside who will kindly let us into the portal as well." she said. "And I can help with finding the castle! I know this place like the back of my hand." Soren said. "It's not that hard to miss." I muttered, receiving a jab in the stomach.

"Alright, let's get into the park first, and then before we go into the castle, I'll answer any and all questions you have." Dena said. Everyone lined up in the long lines, waiting to get in.

Once we all got into the park, we then headed over to the castle (which Soren proudly led us to). But before we went inside, Dena said, "Okay, now's your time to ask questions. There won't be any time to ask them later, so please ask away."

I raised my hand. "Why did Blake rely on you so much? He kept saying, ask HER, SHE'LL tell you, SHE knows a way in, et cetera." "Blake, ummm...is a good friend of mine. Since I'm one of the few people that have been to Disney Planet, I know exactly how to get there." Dena replied. But, huh, that "um" was pretty long...

"How are we going to defeat Maleficent? Just with clues?" Ashton asked. "No, with your properties and powers too. But you guys haven't unlocked your powers yet, so I'll train you sometime after we get there." Dena said.

After that there was a silence. "Does anyone else have anymore questions?" Dena asked. "What about our safety?" Emma asked. "Kai and I have the property to heal, so you guys will never be injured." Dena said.

"Is Mal's mom horrible?" Abby asked. "Umm, well, yeah. She'd kidnap the royal family and stuff, so I guess?" Dena asked, looking towards Katie for help. "Oh, yeah, she's the worst villain ever. You'd never want to be in her presence. But I guess we kind of have to, to defeat her." "Alright, let's head in." Dena said, handing out the twelve passes.

We all got inside the castle. At the fireplace, Dena shot a hot pink laser from her ring and a portal opened. She kept shooting more to keep it open. "One by one, go into the portal. Wait till I get through before going ahead." she said.

First Abby, then Ryan, next Patrick, then Ashton, next Sam, then Kennedy, next Jamie, then Soren, next Emma, then Katie. I turned to Dena and held out a hand. "Let's go shall we?" I asked. She smiled. She blasted three more lasers and then grabbed my hand, jumping into the portal together.

Once we got to the other side, the sky was a purpley-green, and you could hear people screaming. It looked like a nightmare. "No. No, no, no this isn't right. She's not supposed to be attacking now. We were going to be safe." Dena exclaimed.

Just then, a boy around our age with glowing green eyes floated past us, cackling and blasting the citizens in the town. "MANNY?!" she yelled. But then she calmed down, taking a deep breath. "Alright, we have to run. We need to make it to the Beast's castle before Maleficent-um, and Manny-find us and try to take us down. Let's go!" she said, taking off at a run, completely forgetting that she was still holding my hand.

All of us ran as fast as we could, until we had gotten out of town and were so close to the castle, but we had to stop because Manny had stopped us and found us. "Don't move another step, or I'll call Maleficent herself to take you down." "Manny, why are you like this?" Dena shouted.

Suddenly his eyes stopped glowing, and he floated down. "Dena?" he asked. "Manny, why are you helping her? Why aren't you doing what's right?" Dena asked. "Didn't you notice how I was treated by Alan at Auradon Prep? haven't you seen all the suffering and pain I've had to deal with over the years?" he yelled.

Dena shook her head. "No, no I haven't. I've been gone for THREE years, Manny. So I didn't see any of it. Otherwise if I had, I would've stood up for you. I would have comforted, helped, and dealt with Alan. But I didn't, because I was someplace hidden for three years. So can you really blame me for not knowing?" Dena asked.

Manny sighed. "It's too late to change now. I've come so far, and now Maleficent is counting on me." he said. "You don't have to be like your grandmother. You can choose good. You can quit while you can." Dena said. "I don't know...I could get into big trouble, Dena. She could come after me." he said, hesitant. "With your magic? Come on Manny. Face it. You're almost as strong as her. You can do it." Dena said. "You're right. I can." he said.

"Now can you please let us into the castle? It's important." she said. "Okay, yeah, sure, but don't tell Maleficent that I'm going to choose good, you hear me?" he asked, pointing a finger at her. "I promise." she said. They hugged. Then all of us got into the castle safely, but Manny then went back to terrorizing the citizens as an act so that he wouldn't get into trouble with Maleficent.

Once we entered the castle, the servants by the entrance gasped, then bowed. Dena went over to them and whispered something to them. Then, motioning for us to follow, Dena led us to a library, where we found Belle, Queen Mal, and another woman who looked a lot like Belle, but also Beast. They immediately looked up and gasped.

They all rushed over to hug Dena. But then Dena whispered something to them, which made them let go and nod. They turned to the rest of us, the chosen teens, and then smiled. "Hello, and welcome to Auradon. We're sorry you had to witness the terror happening in our world, but I'm glad you all got here safely. My name is Belle, and I'm King Ben's and Princess Becky's mother." Belle said, referring to the girl that wasn't Mal. "Hi, I'm Princess Becky." she said.

I then noticed how much alike Becky and Dena looked. Are they related, maybe? Huh. "And as you all know, this is Au-Queen Mal." Dena said. "I'm terribly sorry for you kids witnessing the terror of my mom and my son." she said. Dena noticed the confusion between us from what she had said before, and glanced nervously at Becky.

"Alright, Sebastian, will you please lead these teens to their rooms in the castle?" she asked. Just then, a hamster ball filled with water and a hermit crab rolled down the hall towards us. "Sure thing, your majesty. Follow me, please." he said, rolling down the hall.

Once we got there, there were four rooms. "Alright, the ones on the left are for the girls, and the ones on the right are for the guys. You can decide who's who in which, I think you are most mature enough to make your own decisions," he said. "According to the Princess, you'll have the rest of today to unpack. There will be a banquet in the dining hall for supper. Tomorrow, though, I would like you to meet me in front of the Cinderella Castle in Magic Kingdom."

"He means the one in Auradon, not Florida." Dena said quickly. "Yes. Here in Auradon, we decided to replicate the Disney World Parks for our own city, and so we still have the real castle, but also a replica for the attraction. Please meet me there in the morning." Sebastian said, then left.

Then, once dinner came around, Dena showed us where the dining hall was. There, we found chicken, turkey, ham, all sorts of dishes and desserts. It looked like a royal banquet. Oh wait...we're in a castle filled with royals, so I guess it makes sense. Anyways, it was delicious.

Later, everyone slowly fell asleep while watching some Disney movies in a room of the castle. Everyone seemed tired, despite all the noise and terror happening outside that's been caused by Maleficent. Were we really safe here, and not vulnerable to kidnapping?

I noticed a couple guards outside of the room that all of us were sleeping in. I guess we were safe, after all. Okay. Well, I wonder what Sebastian needs to talk to us about tomorrow...I can't even believe that that was the real Sebastian from the Little Mermaid at first...maybe I am actually tired...

* * *

 **Sorry, I had to end it at some point. I hope these paragraphs were easier to read this time. If you enjoyed it, and have any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions, please PM me. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 3

**This chapter contains two parts, one with Maleficent and her evil sidekick Manny, and the other with Sebastian and the twelve teenagers. That is why this chapter may be longer. Also there will also be a little reunion at the end of the story, read to see who it is!**

 **Ideas and references from the movies Sherlock Gnomes and Maleficent.**

 **Some mentions of Star Wars.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, or Sam(Cloud4012's OC), Becky(Kennedy11035's OC), Eddie(Kennedy11035's OC), Manny(Kennedy11035's OC), Bryan(Kennedy11035's OC), Blake(Kennedy11035's OC), mentions of Drew(Kennedy11035's OC),** **mentions of Alan(Kennedy11035's OC)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Plan**

* * *

Maleficent looked out her "window of chaos". The citizens were screaming in terror as homes engulfed into flames, their livestock eaten whole by the mini-dragon who was Manny. Their children, one by one, slowly kidnapped and later imprisoned inside the Bargain castle.

Maleficent cackled with glee when she saw how their terror and chaos had impacted the town. But this town was officially her favorite, now that it had been destroyed and the people or citizens eventually killed.

This was her way of revenge on Disney Planet for imprisoning her and all the other villains on the Isle, which was even on a different planet. If Manny hadn't found her and brought her here, she would never have gotten this far. At least there was ONE person evil with the same blood in their veins.

Maleficent smirked with approval with what her grandson had done. But then, her smirk disappeared when she realized that the sky was slowly changing back to a sky blue. This meant that her reign of terror had to be put on hold. After all, they only attacked at night.

Sending a surge of magic, she called Manny back to the castle since it wouldn't be very safe at all, being able to be seen by everyone. Once Manny had entered Bargain Castle, she was ready to tell him her entire plan. But before she could, Manny had something to say himself.

"Uh, Grandma?" he said, some concern in his voice. "Yes, Manny?" Maleficent asked. "Is it bad enough that I might be having a few second thoughts about my decision to go through with our plan?" he asked. Maleficent frowned. This wasn't going according to plan. "What made you change your mind?' she asked.

"Well, when I was happily terrorizing the town, I ran into my cousin Dena, who I haven't seen since I started all this. She asked why I was doing all this. Why I wasn't doing good. And then she said she'd have stood up to that bully if only she had known. And my cousin, she...she almost gave me a considering thought to switch sides. And you want to know what I said? That I'll consider it. I told her that, for now, I'll put up an act, to fool you. But honestly, I want to choose evil. It's in my veins, unlike her. I...I just don't know how to react!" Manny finished, bursting into tears.

Maleficent wrinkled her nose. One thing she absolutely hated was crying children. But soon she found something to say.

"First of all, Manny, dry your tears. Villains should never cry. Second, you made the right decision, Manny. And, I mean, we're only having a little fun, just to get revenge, right? It's fine. After all, we don't need to TAKE OVER Auradon. Just having a little fun. The fire-breathing and eating livestock was kind of over-the-top, though." she added.

Manny raised an eyebrow. "Wait...what? I thought we were getting complete revenge AND taking over Auradon!?" Manny exclaimed. "Yeah, nope. But thanks for bringing more terror to my name. Hearing people scream is an amazing sound to my ears." Maleficent said, sincerely smiling for the first time in years.

"Then, what's going on with the kids? Why don't I hear crying, whimpering, and screaming?" Manny muttered to himself. "WHAT? Speak up, child! My hearing's not as good as it used to be!" she yelled. "What's our plan to do with the kids?" Manny shouted. Maleficent winced. "No need to yell. The kids are fine. My goblins are feeding them, playing Disney movies, and keeping them entertained. They're in good hands." Maleficent said.

"Then what's the plan? Why are we actually doing this?" Manny cried out. "We're making Auradon scramble around. I planted clues, hidden all around Auradon and Disney Planet. They find the clues in order to save and find the kids, and find us. There'll be a giant family reunion once it's all solved! All I really needed was quality time with my family, not evil antics! Well, maybe hexing the kids or something for a second. Anyways, so I created a little game to play so they would come. See? Just having a little fun." she said.

Manny considered for a minute. "That IS pretty evil." he smirked. "Exactly." Maleficent said, smirking back. Manny and Maleficent started to giggle, then chuckle, and eventually burst out laughing. In fact, Maleficent was laughing so hard that she was CRYING. Soon, the laughter died down. "Heh, I haven't laughed like that in years. That was fun!" she said, still giggling. "I thought villains weren't supposed to express joy." Manny said.

Maleficent's smile disappeared. "You know, I wasn't always evil...When I was 12, I thought I had found the love of my life. We grew up together, and were happy. But the king thought of me as a threat, and so in return had whoever could kill me would get his daughter's hand. Because of this, Stefan sought me out, and chopped off my wings. He married the princess, and they had Aurora.

Eventually, I had learned to love Aurora, soon after I had cursed her. I grew pretty attached to her. In time, I removed the curse from Aurora by kissing her on the cheek. But after that, I was nearly killed by Stefan, and my wings were restored. Happily ever after, right? Well, no.

Later on, some soldier killed me for good, which is how I ended up on the Isle. The catch was though, I ended up there without my wings. I loved my wings, you see. And so, I eventually turned back to evil, because my wings were my most favorite thing ever.

Eventually, after Jane, Fairy Godmother's daughter, took the barrier off of the Isle temporarily, and there was a way to poof to Disney Planet, I did, and attacked Auradon for revenge from taking my wings, but I was turned into a lizard by your mother. In order to turn back, I had relearned to love, because I had soon realized my mistake.

I'm actually more of a pranking or tricking villain, now. I guess you could say I'm a little softie. But evil things still intrigue me once in awhile. I guess I'm not as evil of a grandma as you thought, huh?" Maleficent explained, smiling. "Wow, so you had a tough time too." Manny grinned. "Yeah, I know the kind of feeling you felt, so I helped you." They smiled at each other for a moment. "Not scared of that Charming boy now, are you?" Maleficent asked, an eyebrow raised. "No, thanks, Grandma. I don't think I'm scared anymore." Manny said. Maleficent smiled. "No problem, child." Maleficent said, smiling.

She couldn't wait for her family reunion.

* * *

Kai's POV

The next morning, we woke up to smelling bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Which were delicious, but I mean, why go to the nice breakfasts right away? Why not start with something smaller, like...cereal? Not that I'm complaining, though.

After breakfast, we headed out to the bench in front of the replicated Cinderella Castle, where the hermit crab was waiting.

"Thank you, children, for coming. I would like to explain the situation, and it's different from what you thought it was before. It seems, as though, Maleficent is pulling a prank on us." Sebastian said. "So...no saving?" Ashton asked. "ACTUALLY, there still is a mystery to be solved. You need to find the clues to reveal Maleficent's hiding place and where the missing children are." Sebastian said."Maleficent took some kids?" Emma asked. "Yes, so it seems," he said.

"Also, we need to solve another problem. There are supposed to be twelve original teenagers chosen. But for some odd reason, I see thirteen." There was a murmur between us. "I only stopped twelve times." I said. "Yes, and that seems to be the problem. For you see, a hitchhiker came out onto the plane when you must have stopped. Princess Becca, please step out." A girl who I had NEVER noticed before stepped out from among us. "This little lady was not supposed to be in the US at all. She is from England. She was originally going to help out from a different team in England, but, seeing as the situation has changed, her team is not needed, only yours. Care to explain why you're here, Becca?" Sebastian asked.

She blushed. "Sorry. My parents were forcing me to marry someone at sixteen. I'm a princess, like another person here, except from England. I escaped to the US to avoid marriage, and ended up in Arizona. I saw my opportunity to get away as furthest away from home as possible, and decided to take that option." she said. "Will one of you with the power of teleportation, please take her back to England?" Sebastian sighed. Sam raised his hand. He held onto Becca, and they disappeared.

Sam's POV:

As we teleported to England, I glanced at the girl who was next to me. I understood why she did what she did. If anyone was in the condition she was in, they would've done the same thing. I made sure to tell her that before letting her off. "Thank you so much for letting me have an amazing time while it lasted." she said. "Yeah, no problem, even though none of us noticed you until Sebastian told us a few minutes ago. Sorry you have to go back to England." I said. "Yeah, it's fine. But, there was another unknown princess in the group, who I've seen around before. Her name is-" Sam stopped her. "If she doesn't want to be revealed, then we should let her reveal herself when the time comes, okay? I don't want to find out, or spread rumors. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Bye." I said, teleporting back.

Kai's POV:

When Sam got back, Sebastian had another thing to address. "King Adam, King Benjamin, Prince Edward, Prince Bryan, and Prince Blake were all fighting against Maleficent in order to end her reign of terror. But due to the misconception of what Maleficent really wanted, they will be returning to Auradon very soon." he said. Dena's face lit up. "How soon?" she asked excitedly. "Soon enough. Maybe by the end of dinner tonight." Sebastian said.

"What was the misconception?" Ryan asked. "The misconception was what Maleficent had wanted or intended to happen. It turns out that this whole thing is just a game, or a prank. Their highnesses discovered or found the first clue. Since there is no reason for them to fight, they will be returning very shortly." Sebastian said. Dena gave a silent squeal.

"Now I'll read the first clue before I attend to other duties from the Queen. And here it is:

 _Is it a fortress_

 _Or is it a castle_

 _In order to get there_

 _You must travel._

 _One must choose_

 _Choose wisely, children_

 _For if you don't_

 _You will surely lose_

..." Sebastian paused, then rolled away.

"Is it a fortress, or a castle.." Emma said. "In order to get there, you must travel..." Kennedy said. "One must choose, choose wisely, children..." Jamie said. "For if you don't, you will surely lose." Dena finished.

Ryan's hand shot up. "I think I know what it means!" he exclaimed. "Do you, now..." Abby grinned. "Yeah, I think that it means she's either hiding in the Forbidden Fortress or Bargain Castle." he said.

"Yeah, you're right. It must be. But one's on the isle, and the other is on the other side of the planet." Dena said.

"Really? So if we go to the isle, we may pick the wrong one... or if we go to the Bargain Castle, we also may pick the wrong one..." I said.

"It must be a 50-50 chance." Ashton said.

"Well, based off of how Manny said that he would call Maleficent to lash terror on us, I think that she must be closer than we it must be the Bargain Castle."Katie said.

"Yeah, you're right. I agree, 100 percent." Dena said.

"Are we sure, though? What if it's wrong?" I asked.

"What do you mean? If Dena thinks Katie is right, then it must be true." Soren said, giving him an annoyed look. "Yeah, but what if it's wrong? What if, it's actually on the isle?" I asked.

"The isle is a very dangerous place, and it's in a location that is super-hard to find. There's no way that Manny would be able to contact Maleficent all the way over there. Katie and I are experts on Disney Planet. We know our facts, please trust us." Dena said. "I'm trying to.." I muttered.

"It's final, we all agree that Bargain Castle is where Maleficent is hiding. Then, we'll head out in two day's time to travel over there. One day exclusively for packing. It's only fair. Today will be a rest day, but we can't forget what we just discovered." Dena said. We agreed, and dispersed. I heard that Ryan and Abby, and Jamie and Kennedy were heading to this place called The Enchanted Lake. Emma said that it's a romantic place. Maybe I should take someone there too?

* * *

Dena's POV:

After lunch that day, the boys in my family showed up. The meeting was exclusively for my family only, so everyone else who hadn't gone to the Enchanted Lake hung out in their rooms, and didn't question where I was going. The maids took me into a different room and got on a dress that was colored all with different shades of blue, and so it looked like it got darker or lighter based on what you went off of. The maids then did a little makeup, even though I hardly ever wear makeup, and I was ready to go.

Then, I headed down to the throne room, where I would see my family. The Herald announced that I had arrived, even though I knew it wasn't necessary. Once I entered the throne room, someone tackled me into a hug. "Dena! You're here! I can't believe it! I've missed you so much!" It was Blake. Standing around 6 ft, was my twin brother, who had blonde hair, and brown eyes. He was one of those princes that had such good looks that all the teenage girls fawned over him.

"Yeah, I'm here. I missed you too." I said, smiling. "It's great to see you." my older brother, Bryan said, smiling. "I'm happy to see you too." I said. He gave me a hug. "I'm glad you're safe." he said. "So am I." Blake said. The three of us smiled.

But then someone cleared their throat. "You didn't miss your mother at all, did you?" my mom asked, smiling. They rushed to hug her. As they embraced my mom, Princess Becky, I turned to the other members of my family. "Hey dad." I said, looking at Prince Edward, or Eddy. I rushed to go hug him, which he returned.

But then he said, "You shouldn't be here. Why aren't you in Wisconsin?" he asked. "Since Maleficent has a mystery to solve, I'm one of the twelve kids that were chosen to solve the mystery and find the kids." I replied. "Wait..what? Dena, that's too dangerous. You, of all people, shouldn't be apart of this." he said. "But I know the most about what goes on here in Auradon! It's only fair that I'm there to help! And right now, I'm the only one who knows how to shoot things from their ring!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can see how you need to be apart of solving the mystery. Eddie, she's kind of the most important person in the group." my uncle Ben said. Dad looked upset by this. "Yeah, well, I'm her father, I'm the one who knows best, not you." he said. "I understand that, but as her uncle, I see that she could be very useful, and she can ensure her own safety and the safety of the other kids." my uncle said.

Dad looked at me, and then looked at Ben. He sighed. "I just want what's best for her. I want to see her safe, and I don't ever want to see her hurt." Dad said. I raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking about Mom, or me?" I asked. "Both. I never want to see either of you hurt. I want you to always be safe." he said. "None of us do. Listen, let's make a deal. Dena, why don't you go say hi to your grandfather." Ben said. "Okay." I sighed, walking over to my grandpa, renounced King Adam.

"Hi, grandpa." I said, embracing him in a hug. "Hi. I can't believe what Maleficent is doing to Auradon just so she can get her way." he said. "What do you mean, 'getting her way'?" I asked. He gave me an "oops" look. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that. You'll have to find out herself." he said. "But with who?" I asked. "That's for you to find out." he said.

Before I could ask anything else, Blake came up from behind me, putting an arm around my shoulders and leading me away."Hey bestie, we need to catch up on things! I want to know what's happened and stuff. Like why you're in Auradon instead of in Wisconsin." he said. I smiled. "I'll have to tell you later. Right now, I really should be checking up on the other kids." I said. Blake frowned. "Kids? What kids? What are you talking about?" he asked. "I'm one of the chosen twelve kids to save the children Maleficent took. You know, cause you appeared in Kai's dream?" I asked, trying to jog his memory.

"Ohhhh, yeah, I forgot. That's right. I can't wait to meet them all in person this time!" Blake said. I winced. "What?" he asked. "I don't think that's a good idea. It's still the first week or so, not even. A few days, at most, since we all met. If you come in right away, they may not take it easily. I haven't told them I'm a princess yet, either." I said. He nodded in understanding. "Well, too bad, because, even though we're twins, we're best friends for life, and so either way, if you have or haven't told them, then I'm still going to meet them today. Whether I tell them we're siblings or not is up to you." he said.

"Please don't. Or at least, wait awhile, like a few weeks, before doing so. In two days, we're heading to Bargain Castle." I said. Blake frowned. "What? Dena, it's too dangerous. You can't go there. Why would you go there?" he asked. "We figured that that's where the first clue is leading us to." I said. He shook his head in disbelief. "What if it's not leading you there? Then what?" he asked. "Our other option is the Forbidden Fortress." I said. His eyes widened. "Okay, so the safer place, would definitely be Bargain Castle. But there is NO way I'm letting you go there." he said. "But I kind of have to, I'm the only one who knows how to shoot lasers out of their ring." I said. He sighed. "I'm not letting you go to Bargain Castle. At least, not without anyone else to protect you. I'm coming with. And you can't say no because I've already made up my mind." Blake said. I smiled. "Okay, I'm glad we'll be doing this together." I said. He grinned. "Me too. Now let's go meet the other kids. I can't wait any longer." he said. "Okay, and we can catch up with each other along the way." I said. "More-so you, because it's been three years." he said. "But I don't know what you've done either. So we both need to catch up." I said. "Okay, bestie. I can't wait." he said.

Before heading down the corridors, I got on a sweatshirt and jeans. "Wow, you look a lot different. Not." Blake said. "Wow, thanks. I don't want to reveal myself, so I should do this." I said. "I know, I'm just joking with you. Let's go catch up on life, bestie." Blake said. We laughed, heading down the corridors of the castle.

* * *

Kai's POV:

i wandered the corridors of the castle, wondering where Dena was. I had a question to ask her, and it was going to be special. As I wandered down another hallway, I wondered how big this castle was. It seemed as though I was lost. But then I heard laughing. And the sound was coming towards me.

As the laughter came closer, I heard voices. "So, you're telling me, that Brady slipped and fell on the wooden floor, unintentionally, but he said it was worth it because it made you laugh?" a deep voice asked. "Yeah. I was actually feeling kind of tense because I missed you. But now, I got to see you again, and it's made me really happy." a higher voice said. I recognized the voice as Dena. The deeper voice seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on whose voice it was. And soon, they came into view.

"Haha, I can't believe that Drew started acting out a Jedi fight scene in the middle of a war." Dena laughed. "It was HILARIOUS, especially since Anthony Tremaine, who was fighting against him, literally stopped in his tracks just to raise an eyebrow!" the boy grinned. I noticed they were holding hands, smiling and looking into each other's eyes. Signs of a couple.

My heart sank, since after a few days I had already developed a crush on Dena. But then I recognized the dude who was with her. It was the guy from my dream, oh my goodness. I stopped in front of them. "BLAKE?! DENA?! What?!" I asked in disbelief. Dena just smiled. "Kai, this is my best friend, Blake. Blake, you probably already know who this is." she said."We meet again. Well, actually for the first time, since our official first time was in a dream." he said.

"Yeah. So..are you guys more than friends?" I asked. Dena just laughed. "Do you want us to be? I was actually thinking about asking her out, I should, shouldn't I." Blake said. "Oh my goodness, Blake, stop." Dena said, laughing even harder than before. "I'm just kidding. We're only best friends, but maybe something more. It's not in a romantic way, though." Blake said.

"Okay, good, cause I wanted to ask Dena if she wanted to go to the enchanted lake with me?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow. She gave me an "I'm sorry" look. "I haven't seen Blake in three years, so I'd like to catch up with him. Maybe another time." she said. "Okay." I said sadly. "Nice try, though." Blake said. They walked away.

* * *

Dena's POV:

Once we had gotten further and further out of sight and out of listening distance, Blake turned to me. "He definitely likes you. Dad won't like that at all." he said. "Yeah, um, well, we still have a lot to catch up on, then." I told him. "Really?" he asked. "Really." I said. We then headed over to meet the other chosen teenagers.

Once we arrived, I explained the situation to everyone, even Kai, who was also there. "Okay, so, everyone, this is my best friend, Prince Blake. Blake, this is everyone." I said. "Hi." Blake said. "So, you all know that we're leaving in two days for Bargain Castle, which is on the other side of the Planet. Well, because of his concern and stuff, Blake is coming with us. And he will not change that decision, believe me, I've tried." I said. They nodded.

"So, I would suggest you pack two changes of clothes, and all weather apparel. You're going to need it, since Maleficent can and may also be controlling the weather. You don't need to pack any money, since that is on me. I get that tomorrow was supposed to be your packing/resting day, but Dena and I are going to give you a ring lesson instead tomorrow. So, please meet us in the courtyard of the castle in the morning." Blake said. They all nodded in agreement.

"Good, so, I guess, get a lot of rest, because we're going to have a rough few days. Just try to be prepared, and don't pack what you can't carry in your backpacks. I'm a little worried that we're not going to be prepared, but you never know. So, I'm just letting you know, just in case we do need to pack extra things." I said. They nodded a third time.

"Dinner is already served in the dining hall, for those who are hungry. Dena and I will be away for awhile, so just relax." Blake said. Everyone then dispersed, and Blake and I headed towards the courtyard, where we finished catching up on life.

I couldn't help but wonder, _Will we actually be okay while traveling to Bargain Castle?_ It's a long way there, and stuff, so will we actually be okay? What calmed me down a little bit was Blake's smile. He was determined to help no matter what, so I'm in good hands, right?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry about the super-long chapter, I tried to end it but it just kept going. If you enjoyed it, have questions, or have suggestions, please review! Again, sorry about the super-long chapter! Sometime soon I will be posting a one-shot, which will star my characters Dena and Katie. After that, I probably finish working on my character biographies, and whenever I finish that is when I will start writing chapter four. I hope you understand. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter!**

 **I had realized as I was writing this that Eddie and Becky are king and queen of their own kingdom, which is basically the seas, since Ariel and Eric are Eddie's parents. So for this chapter I have Becky and Eddie on the thrones in Auradon, just for part of the chapter.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Becky(Kennedy11035's OC), Eddie(Kennedy11035's OC), Bryan(Kennedy11035's OC), Blake(Kennedy11035's OC), Manny(Kennedy11035's OC), or Alan(Kennedy11035's OC). Mentions or includes Sam(Cloud4012's OC)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Training**

* * *

Flashback-3 years ago-Dena: 13 years old

Dena's POV

I was walking the halls of Auradon Prep. But, since the announcement of Uncle Ben and Aunt Mal's anniversary, I was a little tense. They were throwing a huge dance/party like they do every year. But, since I'm thirteen now, things became...different, in a way.

Lots of boys, mainly other princes, came up to me and asked if I'd be their date to the dance. But I had no idea, so I said maybe. Even Bryan's friends asked. But I said maybe, I don't know.

But then, at my brother's Tourney game, the person who I hated the most came up to me, and it was none other than Alan Charming, the meanest, brattiest, stuck-up bully at Auradon Prep.

"You WILL be my date, right?" he asked, glaring at me. "Uhhh...I'll give it a maybe." I said nervously. "Is that maybe a yes?" he asked, eyebrow raised. "Ummm, most likely, definitely, probably, maybe, a good chance that it's a NO." I said confidently. He frowned. Scowled. Then he sneered. "Fine, then I'm taking HER to the dance. Sucks for you, cause WE'LL have an AMAZING time." he huffed and boasted, grabbing a random girl's hand and leading her away.

But before he left the stadium, he glared at me, and his eyes were filled with rage, and if you could see through that rage, there was a little sadness, too.

* * *

Now-Present-Dena: 16 years old

Dena's POV

I woke up when I saw the look Alan gave me three years ago. Every time, it gives me nightmares for some reason. I don't know why.

My sudden movement sitting up in bed, woke up Blake, who had slept next to me for the night because of worry. "What? What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing, just go back to sleep." I said. He stared at me, unsure, a look of concern on his face. "I'll be okay." I said. He gave me a hesitant look, but then went back to sleep. After all, it was ONLY 7 am. Blake sleeps in a lot, sometimes even until 2 pm. He's a late riser.

In order to not wake up Blake again, I gently threw the covers and slowly got out of bed. I silently got ready for my day before I snuck out of the room. I knew my parents would be up by now, and I needed to tell them about Blake.

Once I reached the throne room, I quietly opened the doors and walked in. But what took me by surprise was what my dad said when I came in. "Ah, and here she is now!" I looked around the room, and realized others were inside. And even more horrifying, another royal was in the room. I wasn't even dressed like how I was normally supposed to, I was in a forest green band sweatshirt and jeans, because of the other eleven chosen teens. They can't see me in dresses or how I'm actually supposed to look in Auradon!

I couldn't find my words, and so my mother hurried out of her throne over to me, a look of concern on her face. "Dena, you're not properly dressed to be in the presence of a royal!" she whispered. "Well YEAH, because we have guests here that can't see me as a princess!" I whispered back. She hesitated. Then said, "We'll just have to make do. Come on!" she whispered, taking my hand and leading me to the thrones, where she kind of nudged me toward the prince, while she sat back down.

"Dena, this is Prince Arthur III, grandson of the famous King Arthur!" my dad said excitedly. "Arthur, this is my daughter." The prince looked me up and down, and then asked, "What...uhh...you're in a band?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm...well, we have guests in the castle that don't know I'm a princess, and so I've normally been wearing causal clothes lately. And, since I was sent to a different planet because of the harm from Maleficent, I learned how to play trombone." I explained nervously. "Really? All of that happened when you were hidden from...you know?" he asked. I nodded.

"Makes sense. But, I have to tell you something. All my friends call me Artie, like what my father used to be called." he said. "Interesting. Honestly, though, Artie IS easier to say than Prince Arthur the Third." I said. He laughed. "It is, isn't it?" We both smiled.

But then, I looked at the time, and started to panic. It was already time for training, and I still had to wake up Blake. I turned to Artie, and everyone else. "Listen, this was really nice, and even though I want to stay, I can't. I'm sorry, but I have to go." I said. I looked at everyone, and then ran out of the room, hearing the furious shouts of my father and a "Wait, when will I see you again!" from Artie behind me.

I got to my dorm room, and sure enough, Blake was still asleep. So when I jumped on the bed, he woke up. "What?" he asked. "Um, well, we're late for training." I said. He gasped, got on his clothes, and we ran to the courtyard, where the others waited.

* * *

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Kai yelled. "Yeah, you've been keeping us waiting!" Soren grumbled. "I've been up since 6 am!" Jamie said. "I've been waiting since 8!" Kennedy exclaimed. Everyone was upset. "Well, I was in a meeting with Blake's parents, and it ran late." I said. Everyone looked at Patrick's ring, which was glowing.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Ashton and Ryan yelled. All of them cried out in frustration. "Whoa, calm down." Katie said. I looked at all of them with guilt.

"Yes, I lied, but I can explain. You see, I WAS with Blake's parents. But not in a meeting. I also lied about Blake being my best friend. He's actually my twin brother, with which we're very close with each other. And, you see, I'm a princess, which I wanted to keep a secret from you until we solved the mystery and defeated Maleficent," I said.

"Becky and Eddie are my mom and dad, Beast, Belle, Eric, and Ariel are my grandparents, Ben and Mal are my aunt and uncle, Manny's my cousin, Bryan's my older brother, Fairy Godmother was made my godmother, and Katie is my best friend, who knew all of this from the beginning." I said. Everyone stared in shock.

But then, I heard clapping from behind, and then, "Bravo, bravo. What a WONDERFUL speech. Yet, in the two days that you were here, you didn't acknowledge me at all?" the voice said.

I spun around, and I saw in horror that it looked a lot like the kid that was mean to me, and everyone else three years ago. It was none other than Alan Charming, who I've always hated even before he bullied Manny, when he bullied everyone else my age. I hate him mostly because of his bratty ego. But Blake saw through my petrified glance, and decided to do something.

"Uh, no, of course not. Why should she?" Blake asked. Alan sneered at Blake. I sighed, turning to the eleven shocked teens. "Everyone, this is Alan Charming, son of Chad Charming." I said. Alan stopped scowling at Blake, who kept scowling back at Alan. "Why'd you sigh? Didn't you miss me?" he asked in a boasting kind of voice, a smirk on his face.

I brought up the courage to respond to him, and at first I only laughed, but then said, "Of course not. you know I don't like you, and...where's that girl that you took to my aunt and uncle's anniversary party?" I asked.

"We broke up, a year ago. She thought that I was so stuck-up and boastful that it was annoying, and she didn't want to be with that kind of guy," he said. "Although, maybe you could start to show feelings for me..?" he asked, smirking like the look Gaston gives whenever he's around Belle. "Ha, yeah, not gonna happen." Blake and I said simultaneously.

"If you'll excuse us, we have some training to do." Blake said to Alan, who scowled. "I'm not leaving." Alan growled. All thirteen of us, the eleven teenagers, me, and Blake, all rolled our eyes and walked to the other side of the courtyard.

* * *

"Okay, so, it's really simple, actually. All you have to do is imagine blasting something, and whatever your ring shoots out will come out. Try it!" I said. Everyone shot a ball or a laser out of their ring. "Good, now picture rapid fire." They all rapid-fired their rings. "Great! Um, is there anything else? Any, uh, questions?" I asked.

"What about our hidden powers?" Kennedy asked. I froze. That was a good question. Yet, since they can tell if I'm lying or not, I'll have to tell them the truth. "I haven't figured out how to do that yet. I know it has something to do with combining your ring property with with a like property. In this case, though, teleportation has a hidden AND mega power, because there are more than two connected others." I said.

"What about the property of truth?" Patrick asked. "I don't know. We should ask Fairy Godmother about your ring property, Patrick. I'm sure she'll have some answers, since she already knows more than me about the rings." I said. "Okay, everyone, let's practice shooting some more!" Blake said. For another thirty minutes, we practiced our shooting, and then called it quits for the rest of the day.

* * *

After training, I headed down to the throne room again to try to talk to my parents again. This time, Blake came too. Once we arrived at the throne room, my parents were chatting with Artie and his escorts from the kingdom. Blake and I decided to walk over to my parents and Artie, and once we had reached them, my dad immediately glared at me.

"WHERE did you run off to? What could've been more important than meeting with others from the kingdom?" he asked. I looked down at my feet for a few seconds, and then looked up. "I had a scheduled training with the recruits, and I was late." I explained. My dad frowned, but my mom placed a hand on his shoulder, which calmed him down a little.

"I understand. But since your uncle Ben and aunt Mal wanted you to meet some other royals throughout the kingdom, I wanted to focus only on that." he said. "Why do they want me to meet other royals?" I asked. "Well, because, you don't really know that many people from Auradon anymore, you should get to know more people." he said. "Uhm, okay." I said.

Our attention was soon diverted to Artie, who had cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt your family conversation, but can you save the family stuff for later and deal with our current matters now? Your highness, you're saying that you want me to give Dena a tour of my kingdom?" he asked. My eyes widened. "Wait, seriously?" I asked. Artie grinned. "Would you be interested in something like that?" he asked.

I glanced towards my dad, who was frowning. "Arthur, your highness, it isn't if she's interested or not in touring, it's because she needs to know how other kingdoms are set up. See, my son Blake did this a year ago as we were traveling to fight in the war, so now it's my daughter's turn." he explained. My mother gave me a "sorry" look, with which she said, "Dena, it would be great if you did this sometime tomorrow or something along those lines."

I stared at her in horror. "SERIOUSLY? Come ON, mom, I have to depart for our little "trip" that day with some OTHER people!" I said, trying to give my parents hints. My dad stood up, rage in his eyes. "I will not have it! You WILL be going on the tour tomorrow!" he yelled. "Dad, I wouldn't even be here right now if not for the "trip" I have to do TOMORROW!" I shouted. "I said NO! It's too dangerous, and that's FINAL!" he raged. I suddenly became a little angry. "What about the talk you had with uncle Ben? You agreed that I'd go on the trip, if under certain circumstances! Also, the entire REASON why I entered this room was to talk to you about the trip, because there are some concerns that you may have with the new changes." I said, the anger being heard in my voice.

My dad sighed. "Can't we deal with this in a week?" he asked. "No, because we're leaving for the trip tomorrow." I said firmly. There was a short pause. "Uhm, if you want, I could go on the trip with her and the others, if she needs extra protection." Artie suggested. My dad's face lit up. "I heard your swordskills are excellent, if I heard right." he said. "Yeah, I can take down at least five men with one blow." Artie boasted. "Then that's it, Artie's going with you on the trip! And THAT'S final instead." my dad said.

Blake kind of just stood there a little nervously, with which my mom noticed. "We could send the boys with them too, for even MORE added protection." my mom suggested, referring to Blake and Bryan, who was currently visiting with all his friends at the enchanted lake. My dad considered it for a moment. "That's a good idea. They're very skilled swordsmen as well, in which they can take down 10 men with one blow!" he boasted. "Okay, so Bryan, Blake, AND Artie are all coming along tomorrow?" I asked. "Yes, and that's an order, and it's our final decision." My dad said, putting an arm around my mom. "Thank you Prince Edward, and thank you Princess Rebecca. I won't let you down." Artie said.

My parents looked at each other, smiled, and then looked back at Artie. "We won't doubt that, because if you did, then my daughter would return injured, and not healthy." my dad said. "Right." Artie said confidently. "Does that answer your question about some new changes?" my mom asked. "Yes, thank you. I'm going to check on the recruits now." I said, walking away with Blake.

* * *

In the evening, once Blake and I saw that the recruits were all packed and ready to go, we decided to talk in the gardens about our trip and what the plan was. We walked into the gardens and sat on a bench that was in front of some hedges.

"So, we're actually going to leave for the trip tomorrow?" Blake asked. "Yeah, and first to Bargain Castle." I said, sighing. "Aren't you scared?" he asked. "I don't know, maybe. Right now I think I'm just feeling dread. I don't really want to go, but then again, we have to, right?" I asked. "Yeah, in order to free the people of Disney Planet. I can't believe she's been torturing people just so she can have something for herself from us." he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" I asked. "What?" he asked. "What do you mean by 'she's been torturing people just so she can have something for herself from us?' What does she want? Why is absolutely no one telling me why she's doing this?" I asked gloomily. Blake sighed. "I know that we've been keeping you in the dark, but it's for your own good. What she wants is what you'll find out later on as we solve the mystery. I don't think any of us want you to know beforehand because then you'll try to do something about it even more." he said. I frowned. "Okay." I said.

We then talked about what we knew so far, and what we were going to bring, stuff like that. "Well, we're definitely going to need tents, if we're walking on foot. Maybe...8 tents? Since there's around 15 or 16 of us, I think that's our best bet." I said. "Orr, we could just have one big one that fits 20 people and hope for the best?" Blake suggested. "That would take forever to carry, and plus we have unlimited time." I said, smiling. We both looked down for a second.

Then, Blake asked, "Want to go to the fountain?" I thought for a minute. "Sure, but it's getting late, and we're going to need our sleep for tomorrow." I said. "Then you should sleep." Blake said. "And you should too, but we're going to the fountain, right?" I asked. He shrugged. "No, we should probably go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he asked, giving me a small smile. "Yeah, see you." I said. We walked to the castle, and as we went to our own separate ways, he gave me a hug. "Even though I'm worried, I'm glad I'll be one of the kids protecting you, because then I can ensure that my best friend, my twin sister, my friend for life will be okay and safe." Blake said. "You didn't have to, but I understand why you are coming along." I said. He gave a small smile. "Goodnight." he said, walking away.

* * *

 **Hi, sorry that this chapter is somewhat short. The next chapter will be with them embarking on their journey to solve the mystery. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, et cetera, please review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 5

**So, for this chapter, it'll be a little interesting. Not only is there a little bit of weirdness later in the story, but also the villains make another appearance at the beginning. So, I have a few new OCs I created, and I'll list some now: the son of Gil, the daughter of Uma, the son of Anthony Tremaine, and Henry, the son of Harry Hook. If you have any name suggestions for Gil, Uma, and Anthony's kids, please review, cause that would be very helpful, and I'm sure you have some ideas.**

 **The first part of this chapter is in Dena's POV, except it starts out as a dream instead of a flashback like I did in the previous chapter. I thought it may make it a little more interesting.**

 **Well, anyways, here is chapter 5!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Descendants, or : Becky(Kennedy11035's OC), Eddie(Kennedy11035's OC), Bryan(Kennedy11035's OC), Blake(Kennedy11035's OC), Drew(Kennedy11035's OC). Mentions or includes Jason(Kennedy11035's OC), Jacob(Kennedy11035's OC), and Sam(Cloud4012's OC)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Day One**

* * *

 **Dena's POV- Dream:**

All I saw was pitch blackness. But suddenly, I saw a green light, yet once I reached the green light, there was a glowing green ball that I could see inside of. Then, I saw villains, villains, and more villains. Also...Maleficent laughing, cackling. Then, I saw my parents and the rest of my family, except they were locked up inside some jail. I even saw Aunt Mal, whose eyes just started glowing green and suddenly became evil and joined her mom. My brothers, friends, EVERYONE- all locked up. But on top of it all, Maleficent cackling, laughing, grinning-and all of it, the WHOLE reason, was blamed on me.

* * *

 **Dena's POV-** **Present**

I woke up in a cold sweat. Actually that's a lie, I didn't sweat, but I definitely woke up suddenly. It was three in the morning, and I couldn't fall back asleep. I knew I couldn't go to the gardens, where I used to go before the first attacks to try to calm myself down and fall back asleep. But I couldn't do that, because Maleficent was on the prowl, and the servants were asleep, so that was out. Just then, I heard a small noise outside the door to mine, Abby, Kennedy, and Emma's room. I quietly got up, took a flashlight from a drawer, and slowly opened the door.

I heard rattling of chains or money being dropped, the person with a bag dropping it and putting their hands above their head. Once I pointed the flashlight at them I realized it was a villain. One I didn't know of. But by the looks of it, it looked like the son of Gil, because he also had blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. "What the-?" I whispered, but he shushed me. Motioning for me to follow, he took his bag of jewels and lead me to one of the unoccupied guest rooms.

Turning on the light behind me once the door closed, I got a better look at him. He looked around 18 or so, with his long hair tied back and worn-down clothes that looked like a badboy-isle style. but I thought of something to say to him and as I was going to say it, I realized he had already recognized me. "So the princess caught me stealing? Man, I thought it was someone, else, like one of your brothers...Well, phew! Guys, you can all come in now!"

Suddenly, three other villains filed into the room, and I stared in shock, my eyes widening. "Didn't expect THIS, huh?" he asked me, grinning. "How did you get to Disney Planet?" I asked with a little concern. One of the others smirked, creeping towards me. I'm guessing this one was the son of Harry Hook, because he had an eyepatch over his left eye. "Why should we tell you? So you can snitch on us to your parents?" he said with a sly smile. "No, why would I? They're asleep." I said. "All the more reason we should kill them." the daughter of Uma said.

I exhaled, not knowing that I was holding my breath. "Please don't, that would be like killing Uma, Harry, and Gil. You wouldn't want someone to kill YOUR family, would you?" I asked. The daughter of Uma smiled. "You're a smart one, aren't you. You're right, we don't. She just earned my respect, guys." she said. I looked around. "Why are all of you villain kids stealing, by the way?" I asked. "We're simply just bored." the son of Anthony Tremaine said. "Yeah, that's what we do in our spare time." Uma's daughter said. "If there's no purpose for us then what're we supposed to do?" the son of Harry asked.

"Why don't you come up with something else to do, like, I don't know, board games?" a voice asked behind me. I spun around and Bryan was behind me. "Look who decided to join us." the son of Gil said, smirking. "Don't you have something better to do?" Bryan asked, glaring. "Board games don't end well, since HENRY over here cheats at every single game." the daughter of Uma said, changing the subject. Henry Hook scoffed. "I do not CHEAT, I just WIN at every game." he said. "Riiight." the son of Anthony Tremaine said sarcastically.

Just then, I checked the time. 6 am. So, I was here talking to the villains for THREE HOURS? Whoa. But then I realized something, and I wanted to help them out since they seem okay, I mean, for the VK's kids. "Hey, um, it's morning now, so you'd better get back to Maleficent. Wouldn't want to get caught, right?" I asked. "Right! Let's go, guys!" Gil said. All the villains left, but didn't take the stuff they stole with them. But before Gil's son left, he looked at me, smiled, and said, "Thanks. See you around, princess." he then left.

Bryan turned to me. "YOU LET THEM GET AWAY! HOW COULD YOU?" he shouted. "Sorry, but, well, at least they left the stuff they stole." I said. "What? Dena, we could've jailed them for stealing and terrorizing the town! Even though I'm only two years older than you, I was sure you would've realized that, at least." he said, irritated. "I thought they were okay, is it really that bad that I let some villains leave, even though they hadn't done anything wrong with us?" I asked. "No, it wasn't." I sighed. "I'm going to go finish packing." I said.

Once I got to my room, I took quite a few sweatshirts, jeans, a blanket, et cetera, packed. Then, taking a look around a second, I decided that I was all packed for the trip since I never take my class ring off. I then headed to the throne room, where the others waited, but also King/Uncle Ben, Queen/Aunt Mal, Mom, Dad, Bryan, Blake, Artie, Sebastian, even the old-ish Cogsworth and Lumiere.

"You're late." Aunt Mal said curtly. "I was finishing packing." I said in defense. "Your majesty, it's good that she made it, though." Lumiere said. "I suppose." Aunt Mal replied. Uncle Ben cleared his throat. "Now that you're all here, we can discuss your way of travel. The queen, Fairy Godmother, Prince Eddie, and Princess Becky all agree that it'd be safest to travel in carriages or in a limo. Whichever one, either of the two, will be your choice. I'll give you a minute to discuss." Ben said.

The fifteen of us turned to each other. "Does anyone get carsick?" Bryan asked. No one raised their hand. "Does anyone get motion sickness, like bumpiness?" Ashton raised his hand. "Okay, then limo it is." Bryan said. "Final decision?" Uncle Ben asked. "Limo." Blake said. Bryan scowled at him. "Okay, Cogsworth, prepare the limo." Ben said. "Yes, your majesty." he said, bowing and leaving the throne room.

"Now, there's extra supplies and things coming with you in the trunk. If you need ANYTHING, call Evie. Dena, you have her number." Uncle Ben said. "Yeah, yeah, call her because she's easiest to contact." I said. "Good. While you all wait for the limo to be ready, you have some alone time before you go." Ben said, leaving us alone.

Kai went up to me right after that. "Are you ready? Do you think WE'LL be ready?" he asked. "Yeah, I think so." I replied. He sighed in relief. "That's good, I was a little worried for a second. All of us, the recruits, had HUGE reactions to you being a princess. But now, I'm just wondering, well, if you need extra protection, I'll be there. Cause, you know, I can heal you and stuff." he said. "Thanks, I'll definitely need that extra protection," I said smiling. "I also have NO idea if we have the ability to heal ourselves, or just other people-" "Who's this?" a voice said behind me. It was Bryan. "Oh, this is Kai, one of the recruits. We both have a ring property of healing. So we can heal each other." I said. "Interesting. Nothing more?" he asked. "Nope." I replied.

Just then, Uncle Ben called us over again. "Okay, the limo is ready. Remember, if you need something, call Evie. Bryan, you're driving." he said. "Well, who else would be qualified to drive the royal limo?" Bryan smirked. "Don't make me regret my decision, or Blake will be driving instead." Uncle Ben said sternly. "But..he's underage! And he's HORRIBLE at driving games-" "Exactly. Don't make me regret it." he said. Then, we packed up our things into the trunk of the limo and gave our goodbyes to everyone.

I went up to my dad first, and gave him a hug. "Be safe." he whispered. "I have four people protecting me. I think I'm covered. Take care, dad." I replied. I then went to my mom, who hugged me tightly. Then to my grandparents, who were about the same. Soon I reached Uncle Ben and Aunt Mal. "Remember, since Evie's castle is a quarter of the way from your destination, you should stop there to rest for a few days before continuing. Okay?" Mal asked. "Okay. Bye Aunt Mal." I said, giving her a hug anyway even though she'll only take hugs from Ben.

"If Bryan starts to, you know, then Blake is driving. Okay?" Uncle Ben asked. "Are you serious?" I asked. "No, of course not. If anything, Drew would be the one to drive once you get to Evie and Doug's. He's probably going to want to come along after you visit." he said. "Yeah, you're right, okay." I said. I then said my last goodbyes, and then the 15 of us boarded the limo, Bryan driving, and Artie taking shotgun.(For those who don't know, that is the passenger seat).

Once we all boarded, Abby asked, "Hey, um, Prince Bryan, Prince Blake, Prince Artie? Um, do you have your swords?" There was a short pause. "Shoot, we forgot the swords!" they said, getting out of the limo. Once they came back, Emma asked, "Um, do you have your armor?" They ran back to the castle. When they came back again, Kennedy asked, "Do you have your helmets?" They ran back. "Do you have your backup weapons?" Katie asked. They ran back again.

"Anything else?" Bryan asked. I kind of smirked. "WHAT?" my brothers asked. "Did you remember your PHONES?" I asked. They ran back again. "NOW do we have everything?" they asked. "Yes, I believe so." Kai said. They then drove off to our designated stop.

As we waited in the car for us to arrive to Evie's (which was a six hour drive), we played games like 2 truths and 1 lie, which Patrick won at, Truth or Dare, two very intense games of spoons, rock paper scissors, and Bluff, which is a card game. By the time it had been five hours, we were BORED. But an hour later, at 11 pm(we left late), we finally reached Evie and Doug's castle.

Even though it was late, and Maleficent's team of VKKs (Villain Kid's Kids) were out there somewhere, we made it inside safely, where the guards and servants welcomed us with open then gave us our own rooms (every one of us), with our own styled wardrobe from Evie and a super-comfy bed, in which we sunk right into (everyone was tired.)

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes, which is a smell that would get anyone up for the day. I put on a skyblue-purple shaded dress that Evie made, and then headed down for breakfast. Apparently everyone - including the recruits - were wearing Evie's fancy homemade clothes. The pancakes Evie's cooks made were delicious, mainly because they were chocolate chip.

After breakfast we officially greeted (And met, if you think about Artie and the recruits) Evie and Doug. "Dena! You're here!" Evie squealed, rushing to give me a hug. But then she pulled away. "Did you disobey your uncle AND your dad? Who are these other people? Wait, Blake and Bryan are here too?" "No I did not disobey my uncle or my dad, these are the recruits, and yeah," I said. "The recruits are here to help with the mystery of the missing children and Aunt Mal's mom. And this is Artie. He was hired by my dad and uncle to protect me, basically."

"Hi, I'm Artie, the son of King Arthur the II." he said.

"There are 12 recruits, all linked with class rings." I explained. "I only see 11..." Doug said. "I'm the 12th." I revealed. "THAT'S why you're on Disney Planet? Don't you know it's too dangerous?" Doug asked. "Yeah, that's why Dad, Uncle Ben, and Aunt Mal assigned Blake, Bryan, and Artie to protect us." I said.

As I kept explaining, I heard a voice behind me exclaim, "Hey, that's my best friend!" Immediately I realized who it was. No, not here, not now. Why here? WHY NOW? Ugh. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders from behind me, their chin resting on my head.

"So, yeah, that's basically everything." I said. "Basically, to sum it up, 12 of you from Earth were called to Disney Planet by your brothers and Fairy Godmother to help solve the mystery behind Maleficent and the stolen children?" Doug asked. "And you already visited with your parents and grandparents, and they gave you permission to embark on your journey?" Evie asked. "Yeah, pretty much." I said.

"Can I come too?" the person behind me asked. "Drew, it's too dangerous." Evie said. "Evie, he IS a knight. He's been training for something like this his whole life, we should let him." Doug replied. "Yeah, Mom, pleease?" Drew asked. "What if you get injured, or even killed?" Evie asked. "One of the recruits and I can heal with our class rings." I said. "See mom? Won't even get hurt. I'm covered." Drew said. Evie sighed. "When are you leaving next?" she asked. "2, maybe 3 days? From here we're going another six hours to Jay and Lonnie's, and then another six to Carlos and Jane's. Lastly, a final six hours from there to get to our final destination." I said. "Which is?" Drew asked. "Bargain castle." I sighed.

"Nope, Drew, you're not leaving this castle!" "But Moooom! Can't you let me show off or protect her at least!" Drew whined. "Excuse me, but um, Dad, Grandpa, Bryan, and Blake found out something about Maleficent's intentions, but I have no idea what they are. They won't tell me anything." I said. "I'll tell you if I can get them to tell me." Drew said. "Thanks, but no. There's probably a reason why the're keeping it from me." I said. "Okay." Drew said. He let go of me and walked away first, before I decided to talk to some of the other recruits.

2 days later, and in the evening, it was the night before we would head on our way again. Since I had no time before to talk to my "best friend", he told me to meet him in the gardens.

I waited on a bench by their fountain, which i watched until Drew came. "Hey." he said. "Hi." I replied. "So, I finally persuaded my parents to let me come with you guys on your mystery adventure. I can't wait to save the entire planet of Auradon." Drew said. "Really? I mean, what if it's just as bad as your parents think it is?" I asked. "Hey, you're the one who told them I'd be safe." Drew said. "Well yeah, but I mean, that was so they wouldn't tell persuade my parents to change their minds again." I said. "Are you sure there wasn't any other intentions?" Drew asked, raising an eyebrow. I smiled. "Well, I mean, MAYBE also to let someone in particular to show off their fighting skills, and to protect those who need the most protecting." I replied. Drew grinned. "Yeah. Keep going." he said. I stopped smiling. "Drew, that was it." I said.

"Oh. Well, anyways, we still need to catch up." he said. Holding a hand towards me, he helped me stand up from the bench. We walked around the gardens, and I explained everything that happened, from when I first arrived in the US, to when I arrived with the recruits in Disney Planet, to pretty much now. "Wait, so two other people have crushes on you?" he asked. "Well, I'm not entirely sure, but yeah. And what do you mean by OTHER people. It's just two, right?" I asked. "Uhhhhh, yeeeaaaah, it's just two. Sorry, i misspoke." Drew said uneasily. "Um, are you sure?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. You know, it's getting kind of late, right? We should go to bed. I'll walk you to your room." he said.

Once we got to my room, he gave me a quick "Goodnight best friend" and then hurried down the hall. I was wondering if Drew was actually, sincerely ready to fight Maleficent and solve a mystery. I mean, it does seem kind of excessive, right? Also, is he even packed yet?

I pushed these thoughts aside, after all, he isn't REALLY my best friend, right? Cause you can only kind of have one best friend, or one sincere best friend. Mine's Blake, of course. I have a feeling that something will go wrong tomorrow, or that Jay or even Jason and Jacob, Jay and Lonnie's twin sons, would lash out or challenge someone to a duel of some kind. They really hate losing. Their house is another six hours from Evie and Doug's castle. So, yet another long trip.

Tomorrow seems like it's not going to go well and I don't know why, cause it hasn't even happened yet. But why do I have this feeling?

* * *

 **I apologize, the ending isn't very great. I couldn't think of how to end this chapter for the longest time, and that is why I haven't updated for awhile. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Remember(from before) that I am having trouble coming up with villain names for Uma's daughter, Gil's son, and Anthony Tremaine's son. If you have any suggestions, please review.**

 **Also if you have any other questions, comments, suggestions, et cetera, please review.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time. I've not only had a writer's block, but I've just started watching the series "Once Upon A Time". I recently finished season one.**

 **For this chapter, I couldn't come up with a good title so it will not be listed.**

 **This chapter consists of both main character's POVs, Kai, and Dena.**

 **The chapter may make more sense as well, because it explains the whole "crush" thing and other situations as well.**

 **Lastly, thank you to everyone that suggested villain names. One of them is mentioned in the chapter. The one I'm mentioning in this chapter is Gil's son, who Kennedy11035 suggested should be called Gus, so that will be his name. So even though her character name suggestion isn't exactly her OCs, I'm going to treat it as if it were her OC. She also came up with a name for Anthony Tremaine's son, which is Tony.**

 **Also, I can't leave this part out either. Thank you to Anonymousnette for a name for Uma's daughter, Ulyssa. You said she was an OC in the making, so even though she is not listed in this chapter I'll still put her in the disclaimer.**

 **Thank you for your patience, and for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants or: Sam(Cloud4012's OC), Bryan(Kennedy11035's OC), Blake(Kennedy11035's OC), Drew(Kennedy11035's OC), Jason(Kennedy11035's OC), Jacob(Kennedy11035's OC). Mentions or includes: Becky(Kennedy11035's OC), Eddie(Kennedy11035's OC), Alan(Kennedy11035's OC), Gus(Kennedy11035's OC), Ulyssa(Anonymousnette), and Tony(Kennedy11035's OC).**

* * *

 **Kai's POV:**

A few things I've noticed lately are about Dena. First of all, she's always late. Second of all, she's still very secretive and keeps to herself. I mean, right now, there are like four of us guys protecting her. MAKE UP YOUR MIND, ALREADY! Actually, now five including Drew. Third of all, why do so many people have crushes on her? Poor Soren's given up! I'm about to give up too, but I'll still keep my word in protecting her.

That leaves Drew. Well, I thought Artie had one on her too, but it turns out that he just wants to help out her dad in having her familiarize herself with the other kingdoms. Alan, I'm not sure about. She hates him, he's a bully. But then again...? I guess not. But Drew? He constantly calls Dena his best friend, flirts with her constantly, and definitely shows he has a crush on her. WHY THOUGH? I get they're childhood friends, but...

And here I am, rambling on about crushes instead of getting ready for the next 6-hour trip to Jay and Lonnie's.

I stuff a few sets of customized clothing from Evie into my bag before heading into the courtyard, where only some of the recruits and NONE of the royals have already arrived.

As we wait uncomfortably and impatiently for everyone else, the few of us that ARE here decide to play "Crocodile Morae", which is a sitting game where your hands overlap one another's . I decided to join even though I didn't know how to play. I was, however, quick to learn. Soren, Kennedy, Jamie, Abby, Ryan, and I played a very intense game of crocodile morae, and then two even more intense games of rock-paper-scissors. Just as we were about to start a third game, everyone finally showed up. We said our goodbyes and thank yous to Doug and Evie, before getting back into the limo on another 6-hour drive.

Thankfully, Doug and Evie sent along some games, and there just happened to be a table in the middle of the limo, so the fourteen of us in the back played Apples to Apples, Bluff/Baloney/B.S., Fluxx, War, Crazy 8s, and Go Fish, however we were limited on games because of the large number of people. We even played a game of Truth or Dare, and 2 truths and 1 lie, which no one was good at, since we don't know each other very well.

We ended up getting so bored that some of us fell asleep. Drew and Bryan were in the front seat, so the ones that were in the back were Artie, Blake, Dena, Emma, Soren, Sam, Jamie, Kennedy, Abby, Ryan, Katie, Ashton, Patrick, and myself. Apparently Dena fell asleep with her head resting on Blake's shoulder, and him resting his head on her head. Abby and Ryan fell asleep the same way, however Soren fell asleep with his head resting on my lap. I have no idea how that's possible though, since it's kind of cramped in the limo.

Two hours after everyone except for me, Artie, and Drew fell asleep, we arrived at Jay and Lonnie's mansion. It was designed to look like the palace from the Disney movie Mulan, the emperor's palace. I thought it was cool, since my parents were huge on tradition similar to this.

Well, when we had parked in front of the palace, 20 samurai soldiers surrounded the limo, and captured us, dragging us all inside. We were forced to walk all the way to a room with large doors. Once inside, we saw Jay and Lonnie, standing right in front of us. "Let them go!" Jay commanded. "These are guests. Not enemies." Lonnie said. The samurai soldiers released us, and we fell to the ground. "Gentle!" Lonnie shouted. "They're our family, and our guests."

One of the samurai took off their helmet. "Aww Mom, we're just having a little fun! They just need to toughen up a little." the boy said. "That definitely hurt." Drew said. "Aren't you a skilled swordsman? Don't you have strength? OR do we need another match to prove it?" he asked. "No thanks, Jason. My kneecaps are probably bruised, 5 foot sudden drop, so, I mean." Drew said. "Suck it up. Rematch. Tomorrow. At dawn." Jason said. "Deal." Drew said.

Another samurai soldier took off their helmet. "Remember the last time this happened, both swords broke." they said. "Stay outta this, Jacob." Drew and Jason said simultaneously.

As the three of them started to argue, Jay and Lonnie started questioning Dena, because they didn't know who we were.

"Who are you? What do they call you?" Jay asked Dena. "I'm Becky and Eddie's daughter, I'm Blake's twin, my name is Dena...?" she said. Lonnie gave her a hug. "It's been, what, six years?" Lonnie asked her. "Yeah, I believe so." "You've grown up so quickly! You're starting to look just like your mother!" Lonnie exclaimed. "I can't believe it. I didn't even recognize you! You're good." Jay said. "...thanks?" Dena said.

Just then, Soren pulled me to the side. "Hey, we need to talk. NOW." "Sure, what's up?" "You have feelings for Dena, right?" he asked. I groaned. "Come on, Soren! I was so close to moving on, until you mentioned her again! Thanks for reminding me!" I said sarcastically. "Look, I've moved on. I've been talking to Katie this whole trip so far and she's nice and funny and-I think she likes me too. I'm going to ask her out." he said. "Whoa, okay, so then, I guess, go for it!" I said. "Dena's all yours, is what I'm saying."he said. "No, she's not. Drew is clearly in her eyes, dude, I can't take that chance." I said.

He gave me a sideways look, thinking. "Huh. You're right. he is in her eyes. I see it now." he said in awe. "HEY! SOREN! I'm about to give up too. I think I'll get to know Emma, or even Kennedy, maybe ask one of them out-" "Nope. You can't." Soren said. "W-why not?" "Jamie and Kennedy have secretly been crushing on each other this whole time. And Emma-she already has a boyfriend back at home. AND-don't even think about it-Abby and Ryan have just started dating each other. Face it, you're out of luck, dude." he said. I sighed. "You're right." I walked away.

At dawn, the next morning, all of us were woken up to see the duel between Drew and Jason.

They drew their swords, getting into a position ready for a kind of battle. Then, at the first spark of sunlight, they began.

They both, Drew and Jason, fought with either quick defenses or strong offenses. Eventually, after three hours, they started to wear out, and an hour more later they both passed out due to exhaustion. Immediately after they collapsed, the samurai picked them up and carried them back to the mansion.

Everyone was hungry after the duel, and so we followed the samurai to the mansion to get breakfast. On the dining table, there were huge platefuls of bacon, french toast, sausage, and pancakes. We all pretty much dug in.

Later, around 10 pm, Drew and Jason finally woke up. But they were still exhausted. So they called a few people in to talk to while the rest of us watched outside the open door. Jason talked to Bryan, Blake, and Jacob. Drew talked to Dena.

 **Dena's POV** :

"So, who do you think was better?" Drew asked me. "I don't know, I think it was a close tie." I replied. "Then, who collapsed first?" Drew asked. "Both of you. You collapsed at the same time." I said. Drew and Jason both had on oxygen masks so they could catch their breath. "I want you to kiss me." he whispered. I looked at him in shock. "Umm, what?" He looked me in the eyes. "I want you to kiss me." I stared at him in surprise. "Why should I do that?" He smiled. "I've liked you ever since we met. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. "Umm-" Blake then noticed what was happening and closed the room door for privacy. "If you won't give me an answer, kiss me now or I'll take off the mask." Drew said. "I'm not ready to kiss anyone yet. I'm sorry." I said. "What about a hug?" he asked. "Okay, sure." I said, and we hugged. "We need to talk. Meet me by the sakura trees tomorrow morning at six." he said. "Okay." I said. Blake, Bryan, Jacob, and I then left the room.

 **Kai's POV:**

Drew DEFINITELY has a crush on Dena. There's no denying it now, since he just confessed to her. Tried to even get her to kiss him, but I mean, she didn't. I now have officially moved on. Maybe I'll fall in love some other day. Who knows?

Even though I am a little upset, Soren came over to me. "You okay?" he asked. "Kind of. I mean, he seems happy." I said. "But is she happy? Are YOU happy?" he asked. "I don't know. But I could be, if I find someone else." Soren sighed. The other recruits, not including Dena, all came over. "You'll find someone." Katie said. "Don't give up!" Kennedy exclaimed. "Just be yourself." Jamie reassured. "You can do it if only you believe." Sam said. "Don't stress over it." Emma said. "Don't lose hope." Patrick said. "Patience is all you need." Ashton said. "You're handsome, smart, cool, nice, charming-who wouldn't want you?" Ryan praised. "I don't think you'll have any trouble." Abby smiled. "All of us, believe in you, you just have to believe in yourself as well." Soren said. "Thanks, guys. On this planet, or on Earth, you're right. I can find someone." I said, smiling. "Good. Now come on, we have another six-hour trip to pack for." Soren said. The eleven of us walked to our rooms, all hand in hand.

 **Dena's POV:**

At 6 am the next morning, I met Drew at the mansion's sakura, or cherry blossom, trees. We both sat on a bench, and Drew turned to me. "Remember when we first met?" he asked. I shook my head. "Bryan and I were about to go horseback riding, but then he remembered he promised you a tea party. So we both spent the day hanging out with you. Now do you remember?" "That sounds like something I'd do if I was three! What's a five year-old doing riding a horse?" I asked. He chuckled. "We were going to try it, both of us. We snuck past the guards, even mounted the horses, but then Bryan remembered your promise." he said.

"My turn now. Remember when we became friends?" I asked. "Yeah, of course. We were running from Alan, because he threatened to hurt us." he said. I laughed. "Yeah, you're right. That was when you pulled me over, hid me behind a pillar, and you shushed me, and said, 'I'd do anything to protect you. But you have to say yes to being my friend, first.'" "You immediately said yes, too. And I hid you from Alan until he was out of the castle." he said. "How old were we when that happened?" I asked. "Hmmm, I'd say you were seven, and I was nine. Now, do you remember when we became best friends?" he asked. I frowned. "Vaguely. Can you help me remember?" I asked.

He smiled. "You were eleven, and I was thirteen. There was an attack on the castle, from some pirates that escaped from the isle. Gil, Harry, Uma, and their crew of pirates and their progeny attacked Beast Castle. At the time, Evie, Doug, and I were visiting. I heard you scream. Gil's son, Gus, was in your room. He wielded a sword, and was threatening to take you away, on orders from his captain, with which they didn't care whether you were harmed or not, as long as you were alive. That was when I came running, and fought Gus. Eventually I disarmed him and he ran away, whimpering. You didn't know how to thank me , so I suggested we become best friends. And that's what we are now." he said.

I smiled. "Yeah, but, you want to take it a step further. Based on what happened when you still had the oxygen mask on." I said. His smile disappeared. "You want to know when these feelings started, I'm guessing?" he asked. "Yes, but also when you want an answer." I said. "Well, these feelings started when you left Auradon, and went to Earth. So, three years ago. I was worried, I thought you wouldn't come back, and that's when I realized, I have feelings for you." he said, making eye contact with me.

I smiled again. "I thought of you every day when I was on Earth." He gasped. "You DID?!" I nodded. "Here I am now, though. Supposedly going to defeat Maleficent with my class ring. Might have to go back to Earth after. I dunno." I said. He frowned. "Then I'll come with you." he said. "Hopefully, I don't have to go back to Earth. Otherwise, I'd try to escape back to Auradon, so I can stay with you, Blake, and Bryan." I said.

He put on a serious face for a second. "Do you have an answer to my question, though?" I considered telling him, but thought it would only cause problems. "I'll tell you AFTER we defeat Maleficent." I said. "AGH! The suspension is killing me. I want to know NOW! Pleease? Tell me?" he begged. "NO, and I have my reasons. For one, it would only cause problems and tensions. So I want to wait before telling you. You won't be able to change my mind." I said. He snickered. "Okay." he said, trying to put on a straight face. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." he giggled.

An idea popped into my head. Ohhhh! "I'm not telling ANYONE, okay. Don't guilt-trip anyone, either, into asking me. We're best friends, you know I can't keep a secret. But this one, I'm keeping. Besides, you're only waiting for like, two weeks. So it's not that long." I said. He sighed. "Okay." "It's getting to be time to go now, to Carlos and Jane's villa. I still have to pack." I said. "Let me walk you." he said. I hesitated. "It's fine. I'll see you at the limo." I said, sprinting to my room.

I quickly stuffed all my clothing and possessions into my bottomless bag and then sprinted all the way to the entrance, where the limo was.

"Sorry! I'm *gasp* late!" I said. "...you okay?" Bryan asked. "Yeah, fine, why?" I said, out of breath. "What made you tired?" he asked. "Sprinted from the trees to my room back to the entrance." I said. "Take it easy, okay?" he said, concerned. "Okay."

Drew was already over by the limo as well ask the recruits, the twins(Jason and Jacob), Blake, Bryan(of course), Jay and Lonnie, and Artie.

"Before we go, can you do me a favor?" Artie asked Bryan. "What?" he asked. "I got an urgent message from my kingdom, saying I need to come back. Could you drop me off there on your way to Carlos and Jane's? It's on the way there." Artie said. "Yeah sure." Bryan replied.

Jay and Lonnie then came up to us. "Jason and Jacob will accompany you. They're skilled swordsmen that you're going to need." Lonnie said. We all looked at each other. "I don't know how many more people we can fit, but...sure! Okay!" Bryan exclaimed. "Great." Jacob said. "One thing, before we go." Jason said. "What?" "I'm driving!" he shouted. Jay and Lonnie looked at each other, with wide eyes. "King Ben doesn't trust you, you know that already. Shotgun's okay, but driving? NO." Jay said.

We all got into the limo and as we drive away, Lonnie shouted, "STAY SAFE!"

I'm sure that won't be a problem. Five skilled swordsmen, and twelve teens that can shoot stuff out of their class rings are joining together. Plus, two of the teens are healers.

What could POSSIBLY go wrong?

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading! Please review!**

 **Edit 2/7/19: Chapter 7 is coming soon. After that chapter will come a list of character names for the upcoming chapters. No spoilers, but you'll understand why there will be a list later on.**

 **I don't have an exact date when the next chapter will be posted, but my update schedule isn't that great right now. So all I ask for is your patience, please.**

 **Thanks again and happy late holidays! (Christmas, New Year's, Martin Luther King Jr Day, AND Valentine's Day!)**


	9. Chapter 7

**I decided not to do half of chapter 7 on Katie, because the other half that I wrote before Katie's was already getting long. Maybe I'll do a one-shot on Katie and Soren's blossoming romance, but it won't be coming anytime soon.**

 **This chapter is, however, Gus's POV. It explains some things in his perspective but also gives out the whole plotline for the next few chapters.**

 **The plotline is, believe it or not, based off of the TV show Once Upon A Time. It's even okay if you're not very far in the show, because the plotline is only based off of season one.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants, Once Upon A Time, or: Bryan(Kennedy11035's OC), Blake(Kennedy11035's OC), Drew(Kennedy11035's OC), Gus(Kennedy11035's OC), Tony(Kennedy11035's OC), and Ulyssa(Anonymousnette's OC).**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Into the Darkness**

* * *

 **Gus's POV:**

The mucky waters around Bargain Castle have been rising, flooding a lot of the nearby towns. Because of the flooding, the townspeople have fled their homes, making it great for us to loot their valuables. Looting has cured the VKKs from boredom. We're just waiting around, prepared for a security breach, an attacker, or an intruder, and lately, there hasn't been any of those. I really want to ask, "Hey Maleficent, what was the purpose of bringing us here?", but I think it'd be best if I don't. After all, Maleficent is the most powerful being in the world.

A year after we were brought to Auradon by Maleficent, we were ordered to attack the royal palace, and to kidnap the young princess. My father, their crew, and my acquaintances were all part of the attack. But, my job was to look in the rooms of the castle for her while the rest searched upstairs, in the ballroom, the throne room, the courtyard, and the balcony. After trying around fifty rooms, I came across an unusual door. It was skyblue, and with a gold encrusted "D" in the middle. I had a feeling this was the one. This was the right room.

I opened it, and sure enough, there was the princess. I smirked. Finally. I turned toward her and eyed her up and down. Cute, but not very. Pretty, but not by much. Elegance, on a scale of 1-10, about a 5. She even wore glasses that looked like ones that would belong to an old lady. Not the prettiest sight, you could say. Well, I didn't know why Maleficent wanted her, but orders are orders.

I crept closer towards her, a grin on my face. "So this is the young princess. My mistress wants you brought to her, alive. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." She cowered in fear, backing away towards the wall. I grinned. "I guess it's the hard way, then." I unsheathed my sword, and before I could do anything else, she let out a loud, high-pitched scream.

As I crept closer, the door was then kicked open. A prince was standing in the doorway, sword unsheathed. "Let. Her. Go." he shouted. I froze. But, then I smirked. "You and what army?" He growled. "You don't want to say that. I'm a skilled swordsman. I WILL defeat you." he said. "We'll see about that. I'm pretty good with a sword myself." I replied.

We both gave a battle cry, and began to attack each other. My first real sword fight! We continued for about ten minutes, but he was better. The prince disarmed me. Then, he pointed his sword at me and said, "Surrender!" I looked at him. I glanced at the princess. I can't do this. I whimpered, and ran out the door, but I hid behind the doorway, because maybe I could get a second chance.

I peeked through the doorway as the princess was swung off her feet into a hug from the prince. She giggled. "I don't know how to thank you. That was AMAZING!" she exclaimed. He smiled. "Maybe, to thank me, you could consider being my best friend?" She gasped. "Best...friends?!" "I-I mean, if you want." She tackled him into a hug. "Yes. A thousand times. Yes!" I smiled. The princess can wait. Even though her looks are definitely not everything, she has friends she loves and them to her. I didn't have the heart do do this. At least, not yet.

Five years later, my acquaintances Ulyssa, Tony, and Henry joined me on a looting raid. We decided to loot the royal palace. This was the perfect day, the perfect time to loot. Not one relative is there, just the four members of the royal family. Plus, the princess is in hiding, and as far as the rest of us know, she's not on the planet. So, nothing to worry about, right?

The four of us decided to split up. After all, it's a good way to retrieve a lot more loot. We snuck into wallets and some coin jars. We took some of the china. Some jewelry too.

We all went our separate ways while at the same time looting whatever valuables we could find.

However, when I was carrying one of the bags of loot, a figure came out of one of the rooms. Immediately after, a bright light shone onto me. The figure stood there for about five minutes, and then whispered, "What the?" I shushed them. Whoever they were, we couldn't talk here. I had to take them elsewhere. SO, I motioned them to follow me.

I led them to a guest room. Once they closed the door, I turned on the light, with which I got a glance at who I was dealing with. It was a girl, abut two years younger, with dark-blonde hair and blue eyes. She wasn't in pajamas, but rather, some sort of sport clothing. I looked at her face again. She looked around fourteen or fifteen, but probably because she looks younger than her age. Her hair color looked a lot like Queen Belle's.

But then, I realized who she was. After five years, you would think she'd stay the same. But now, she's without glasses, and is a lot cuter than I expected. Her elegance? Maybe a 7. Although she definitely doesn't seem like a prissy princess anyways. As she opened her mouth to say something, I said, "So, the PRINCESS caught me stealing? Man, I thought it was someone else, like one of your brothers. Well, phew! Guys, you can all come in now!"

To my surprise, Ulyssa, Tony, and Henry all actually came into the room. I could tell the princess was shocked as well. "Didn't expect this, huh?" I grinned. "How did you get to Disney Planet?" she asked. I smirked. Does she really not remember what happened five years ago? Luckily, Henry covered for me.

"Why should we tell you? So you can snitch on your parents?" Henry said with a sly smile. "No, why would I? They're asleep." the princess said. Inside my head, I groaned. Dearie, don't you know what a villain looks like? Don't you know what ideas they come up with? Ulyssa then said the exact thing that I knew she'd say.

"All the more reason we should kill them." The princess exhaled. "Please don't. That would be like killing Uma, Harry, Gil, and Anthony. You wouldn't want someone to kill your family, would you?" she asked. I smiled. Looks like she has SOME brains, after all. Smart answer. "No, you're right. We don't." Tony said.

The princess looked around. "Why are all of you villain kids stealing, by the way? I get that there may not be enough supplies to go around the Isle, but why?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. She went from dumb, to smart, back to dumb again. You really haven't changed at all, have you?

"That's just what we do in our spare time." Ulyssa said. "Yeah, if there's no purpose for us then what're we SUPPOSED to do?" Tony asked.

Just then, Prince Bryan appeared behind the princess. "MAYBE you all go back home and help them there." he said. The princess spun around to look at her brother. "Why should we, when Maleficent brought us to Auradon for her plan?" I asked, pretending to snarl. "What plan?" the prince asked. My three acquaintances and I laughed. "You'll find out, it'll spoil the fun if we tell you now." Ulyssa, Henry, and Tony said in unison.

"Hm, okay. Now, why don't you return the stuff you stole and come up with something else to do? Like...board games?" the princes asked. "Nah, those don't end well, since HENRY over here cheats at every game." Ulyssa said. "I do not! I just win at every game!" Henry protested. Then, the princess looked at the wall. "Hey, um, it's morning now, wouldn't want to get caught, right?" she said. "Right. let's go guys!" Ulyssa, Henry, and Tony left through the window. I started to go out the window. "See you around, princess." I said. I winked at her before leaving.

Life back at Bargain Castle is, well, boring. Maleficent's new plan is to somehow get a family reunion out of this. Either her intentions are bad, or...she may have gone soft.

As I laid on a bed of straw, I thought about what Maleficent had really become. About whether, right now, she SHOULD be considered Mistress of All Evil or not.

However my thoughts wee interrupted when two goblins came in, demanding that I get up. " Maleficent wants to have a word with you." they said.

I sighed. Really? Well, alright, then.

I hesitated before entering the Mistress of All Evil's throne room.

"Have a seat." she said, making another chair appear in front of her with magic.

"What's this about?" I asked. She frowned. "Have you gone soft?" she asked. "Excuse me?" "Are you evil or not?" she asked. "Yes, of course I am! I've been robbing houses of their valuables ever since we arrived." I said. "Good. Then I would like to show you my latest evil plan." she said, a devilish grin on her face.

I hesitated as she showed me a moving green substance in a bottle.

"This, Gus, is a curse. And I'm going to unleash it on Auradon!" she cackled. I grinned. "That sounds like a plan!" I exclaimed, agreeing. "Of course it is, I just said that it was!" Maleficent asked. ""What are the effects?" I asked.

She snapped her fingers, and two henchmen wheeled in a projector and screen.

"As you can see here, the effects would be one, it creates a new town. Two, everyone forgets who they are. Three, they're given new names. Four, they all have a job to uphold, and five, I'm the mayor! Whatever that means. Us villains will FINALLY have the upper hand!" Maleficent cackled.

Just then, we heard a sound in the doorway. "Since I'm the one who stole the instructions to make the curse, I have a request." Ulyssa said. Maleficent sighed. "What is it?" "I want authority. I'll be the founder of the town." she said. Maleficent sighed again. "Fine, here. Drink this." she tossed Ulyssa a potion, with which she caught just before it hit the ground. "The potion will allow you to keep your memories and fulfill your request. You won't be affected by the curse." Maleficent said.

"Wait, what about me? I'm going to lose my memories?" I asked. "Yes, it'll be as though you're a whole different person. I only had one potion." she said. "Then what about you?" I asked. She cackled. "What ABOUT me?" "Won't you lose your memories too?" I asked. She chuckled. "Of course not. The one who casts the curse doesn't lose their memories. They're the ones who have a purpose for casting it. A new chance, a new life, in my case, REVENGE. Don't you see, Gus? You're a hopeless cause." she laughed.

I was furious. I stomped out of the room, slamming the doors behind me.

Instead of fuming, like any other villain would do, I did what my father would have done: warn the others about the curse.

Auradon, whatever you do, you better watch out. Because it's not a storm that's coming. It's a curse.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please review.**

 **I apologize for the short chapter. It is because I am working on something towards the next few chapters.**

 **The next chapter will not be a chapter. Instead it will be a list of all the characters used and their alternative, or, curse names. On the same document will be an explanation to what you readers want to know about the curse. It can be anything. Just review, and in the next post, your question will be answered.**

 **The reason why I'm doing this is pretty clear. The story was going to end in around two, three more chapters. But I mean, why make it boring by just following the plotline the whole time? Why not add a twist? That's exactly why this curse is happening. It will continue for about three or four, maybe five chapters before returning to the original quest. I could even create a sequel to Disney Planet, but you guys will have to give me some ideas to include in the sequel, like a problem of some kind.**

 **Thanks so much for reading and I hope you're enjoying my story!**


	10. Chapter 7 and a half

**This is IMPORTANT to the plot of the next upcoming chapters! So I highly recommend you don't skip over this, otherwise you will have no idea what is going on or who is who.**

 **The first half of this will consist of the curse names for all the characters I have mentioned or introduced so far. It also includes a new character, created by Kennedy11035's younger brother. The second half will consist of questions asked by some of you, that want to know the details. I'll also include some other information of my own.**

 **Thanks, and PLEASE READ!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own: S** **am(Cloud4012's OC),Becky(Kennedy11035's OC), Manny(Kennedy11035's OC), Eddie(Kennedy11035's OC),** **Alan(Kennedy11035's OC),** **Bryan(Kennedy11035's OC), Blake(Kennedy11035's OC), Drew(Kennedy11035's OC), Gus(Kennedy11035's OC), Tony(Kennedy11035's OC), Jason(Kennedy11035's OC), Jacob(Kennedy11035's OC), Jill(Kennedy11035's OC),** **Ulyssa(Anonymousnette's OC), or Melisatoma Sohcahtoa(Kennedy11035's brother's OC).**

* * *

Character Names:(Auradon first, then curse)

 **The royal family:**

Beast/Adam: Dan Parker

Belle: Keegan Parker

Ben: Mitchell Parker

Mal: Dove Parker

Becky: Rose Walsh

Eddie: Andrew Walsh

Bryan: Edison Walsh

Blake: Adam Walsh

Dena: Lily Walsh

Evie: Sofia Banning

Doug: Zachary Banning

Drew: Elijah Banning

Lonnie: Diane Wong

Jay: BooBoo Wong

Jason: Lionel Wong

Jacob: Liam Wong

Carlos: Cameron Smith

Jane: Brenna Smith

Jill: Colleen Smith

Manny: Jack Elias

Maleficent: Kristen Elias

Fairy Godmother: Jennifer Bartlett

Lumiere: Pierre Boucher

Mrs Potts: Angela Quincy

Chip Potts: Bradford Quincy

Sebastian: Samuel Brown

 **The Charmings:**

Chad: Jedediah Donnor

Audrey: Sarah Donnor

Alan: Chance Donnor

 **The Villains:**

Gil: Gabriel Malker

Gus: Robert Malker

Harry: Hank Morris

Henry: Bart Morris

Anthony: Peter Romano

Tony: Matthew Romano

Uma: Keto

Ulyssa: Sirena

 **The Recruits:**

Emma: Kay Austen

Soren: Felix Spencer

Kai: William Coppers Jr

Katie: Taylor Irving

Patrick: Alvin Sorrel

Ashton: John Ferris

Sam: Jason Shane

Jamie: Paul Griffith

Kennedy: Jean Euclid

Ryan: Justin Thomas

Abby: Rosalina Burns

 **Other:**

Artie: Leo Hobson

Artie's Dad: Fred Hobson

Kai's Dad: William Coppers Sr

Melisatoma Sohcahtoa: Cheryl Potter

* * *

Q&A and Information:(Questions first, then more information)

 **Question:**

Are the twelve also going to be cursed?

No. Well, the eleven aren't going to be cursed. The curse Maleficent casts is only going to affect those who were born on Disney Planet/the Isle of the Lost, or, born in Auradon. So, the curse will affect Dena, but not the other eleven. This way, there is a chance of breaking the curse.

The curse is taking place in the made-up town of Sherman, North Carolina. In this town(when it is cursed), all the characters used in Disney Planet so far will have curse names. The characters have their own businesses, they have to go to school, et cetera.

However, because in Disney Planet Manny is evil and obeys his grandmother, Maleficent, the curse has him take the last name of Maleficent's curse name, which is why Manny is Jack Elias and not Jack Parker.

The same effects the first curse in Once Upon A Time has are the same for Disney Planet.

* * *

 **Any other questions or comments relating to the story or the curse, please review and I will get back to you as soon as I can.**

 **The next chapter will come out in about a month. I just started to write the chapter and they always take awhile to write because of road blocks and a busy schedule.**

 **However, thanks for reading, and Happy Valentine's Day!**


	11. Chapter 8

**After taking around three months to write, I've finally finished the first chapter of the curse!**

 **Also, throughout the three months it's taken me to write this, I've created a oneshots and original characters story for those enjoying the story. Those are already posted. I apologize for those who received over twenty emails for all of those chapters.**

 **There are a few references from other things in this chapter besides Descendants.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants, Once Upon A Time, Catcher in the Rye, the odd1sout, or Sam(Cloud4012's OC),Becky(Kennedy11035's OC), Manny(Kennedy11035's OC), Eddie(Kennedy11035's OC), Alan(Kennedy11035's OC), Bryan(Kennedy11035's OC), Blake(Kennedy11035's OC), Drew(Kennedy11035's OC), Gus(Kennedy11035's OC), Tony(Kennedy11035's OC), Jason(Kennedy11035's OC), Jacob(Kennedy11035's OC), Jill(Kennedy11035's OC), Ulyssa(Anonymousnette's OC), or Melisatoma Sohcahtoa(Kennedy11035's brother's OC).**

 **I know these are all their actual names, and that I could've listed their curse names instead, but I didn't.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

Lily's Pov:

"Sherman, North Carolina is a small, quiet, hidden town where nothing exciting or dangerous ever happens. A town where everyone knows everyone. A town where Kristen Elias and a young woman named Sirena has all the authority. A town where nothing too new ever happens. It's always the same routine.

Ms Elias is the mayor of Sherman. She keeps the town in line. Every morning, she takes a stroll to see what's going on. The same things happen every day. First, over by the library, Kay Austen turns the sign from 'closed' to 'open' and unlocks the doors. Then, at the Be Our Guest cafe, there's a long line of people waiting to order their breakfast. By the school, Cameron and Brenna Smith are hurrying to their classrooms. At the Gizmos Enterprises, hundreds of people in professional attire are hurrying to get into the company. In Once Upon A Bookstore, Dove Parker can be seen re-shelving books while Jean Euclid and Taylor Irving help out by wheeling in carts and tidying up the store. At Sofia 4 Hearts, Sofia Banning is pedaling away at her sewing machine. Over by Thingamabob Enterprises, lots of people are hurrying into the company as well. It's not as big, though. There's the sheriff, arresting those who are violating Ms Elias's laws. There're thieves in the alleys. Over at the Donner mansion, maids and servants can be seen watering the greens/grounds and attending to the Donner family needs.

But, on top of it all, at the end of town, is Sirena's pawn shop. That's always Ms Elias's last destination. Sirena is the founder of Sherman. But, I don't exactly know what Ms Elias does there. Sirena makes deals with people so that not only do they get what they want, but she gets what she wants in return.

How do I know Ms Elias's routine? It's because, secretly, I think she's a phony. A charlatan. Her smiles towards everyone are always fake, her personality always seems fake as well. So, sometimes, I go to school tardy. Just so I can see what she's up to, and what she even does. I could ask her son, but, he never shows up to school. I don't know why

But, one thing's for sure. I, Lily Walsh, know that Kristen Elias is hiding something. And I'm going to find out what."

My twin presses the stop button on the voice recorder. "Hey, Lily, are you sure about this? If you go through with this plan, you could get into huge trouble. I mean, what if you get arrested? And put into jail?" "Adam, that won't happen. Trust me. All I need to do is get one person on my side, and that's Jack. He might know something about this." I said. He sighed. "We haven't seen Jack in forever! Mayor Elias is always either at home or at the office. Jack is probably always home, playing video games. He never shows up to school. So how are you going to get him on your side?" I thought for a minute. "Hmm...maybe I can get others on my side first, before we hunt Jack down and try to convince him." I said. Adam sighed again. "I dunno. Are you sure this is going to work?" "No, not completely. But the least I can do is try." I said confidently. He frowned, giving me a doubtful look. "Okay." he said.

"Kids! Dinner!" our mom yelled. "Coming!" we both shouted, running out of our room and downstairs to the dining hall. As we sat down, our dad came in, slamming the door behind him. "I can't believe them!" he shouted. "Believe who?" my grandmother, Keegan Parker, asked. Before my dad could respond, my mom stopped him. "Uh-uh. Save it for dinner talk." she said. "But Rose, it's important!" he protested. "Save it, Andrew." she said. Once my grandfather and elder brother sat down at the dining hall table, we finally started dinner.

"Now you can tell us, dear. What happened that's so important and shocking?" Mom asked. "Yes. Well, you know our rival company, Thingamabob Enterprises?" he asked. "Yeah?" mom said. "Did they send another spy to your company?" grandpa asked. "No. This is worse. Sir, they launched a new product we had been planning on launching this thursday, today. Now, if we still decide to send it, it'll seem like we're copying them! They stole our idea!" my dad exclaimed furiously. "Andrew, honey. You'll think of something. You always do, and you know what? It'll become a huge hit, just like the others." my mom reassured.

That cheered him up a little. He even smiled. But then, he became angry again. "You know who's a huge hit? Thingamabob enterprises. They always steal our thunder, and they're a rising company. One day they'll rank higher than us in the ceo industry and, guess what? We'll become bankrupt. We'll lose the mansion, our money, our status. Everything. EVERYTHING!" my dad cried out. My mom sighed as dad stood up and got a bottle of wine out of the dining hall mini-fridge, pouring himself a glass and sitting back down. "So, Edison, what did you do today?" she asked. My older brother looked up from his phone. "Huh? Oh! Uh, well, I learned how to manage an office today. Dad showed me how to deal with a business issue, how to get your employees to work hard, how to be a ceo, and how to organize and set up meetings." he said. Mom sighed again. "And how does one BE a ceo?" "Uhm, dear, this isn't a good topic in front of the twins." grandma said. "Oh! Right, mom. Lily, Adam, go to your room and..do your homework." Mom said. "Already done." we recited. "Oh. Well, then, clean your room." "Already clean." we said. "Yes, but maybe that sweet boy across the street needs someone to clean his room," Grandma said. "What's his name, um..." "Chance?" Adam asked. "Yes, Mom you're a genius! Go help Chance's family do something. I'll call Sarah right now and let her know why you're coming. Go on." Mom said. Without arguing, but with much sighing, Adam and I left the house.

"Lily, I don't want to go to the Donner mansion. Do you?" "No. I mean, Chance is only nice to me because he hits on girls. But, otherwise, he's the snottiest brat I've ever met. He's a bully!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, but we know where he gets it from." Adam pointed out. "True." I said. Chance is the kind of person with a huge ego. But because he's the fifth richest family in Sherman, he acts snotty and bratty all the time. His parents, Jedediah and Sarah, aren't any better. But they don't mind helping out my family every once in awhile. I think it's because we're the second richest family in Sherman, but I could be wrong.

* * *

Well, Adam and I decided to go over to the Donner mansion anyway. He made a point that I could try to get Chance on my side, the side that thinks Kristen Elias is hiding something. Who knows, maybe I could convince him. I at least have to try.

We entered the mansion and was immediately given a hug from Sarah. "Oh! It's always so wonderful to see you twins. Go on ahead, Chance is in his room. He already knows you're coming up." she said. Adam and I looked at each other, shrugged, and went upstairs to Chance's room.

"Come in!" he shouted when Adam knocked on the door. His room was always so...organized. Trophies lines along the walls of his room. Nothing was ever on the floor. Sometimes Adam and I walked in at the wrong time, like if he had a girl over and they were having a kiss off. So we came up with a knock system where Adam knocks a certain way so Chance knows it's us. To, you know, give him a warning. Today he was face-timing a girl. "Catch you later babe, I have company over now." he said. "But..I wanna see who it is!" the girl said. "Oh, heh, it's just the twins." he said. "Oh. ThEm." she said. "Yeah. I'll call you later, then?" "Yeah. But not if I call you first!" she said. "Bye, babe." "Bye, chancebear."

He looked up at us. "So, what is it this time? Fight? Adult talk? I want details." he said. I glanced at Adam, who seemed ready to pounce but also scared at the same time. Chance seemed to notice, too, and said, "No reason to be scared. I'm trying to change, okay? You don't have a reason to be afraid unless I'm angry." Chance said. That made Adam relax a little. I guess, you could call us all frenemies, in a way.

I sighed. "Today Edison said he was taught how to actually, BE, a ceo. Mom wanted the details." Chance nodded his head in understanding. "Remember those times you accidentally walked in on me doing kiss fests with girls? It's basically that, but with the girls you're employing. They obsess over the ceos just to get that kind of thing." he explained. "Ohhhhhh." Adam said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Sarah came in with some snacks. Then, she said someone was downstairs here to see Chance. "Send them up." Chance said. He then asked us if we wanted to play monopoly. "Um, sure." I said. Adam gave an undecided look, but said he'd play as well.

But then the door was slammed open by a boy that was about the same age as us, and he seemed to be 6'5. "You can't have Dena. She's mine. Back off." he said. Chance seemed perplexed. "Who?" he asked. "You heard me. Dena. Now hand her over." the dude said. "Again, who? I have no idea who you're talking about." Chance said.

The mysterious boy locked eyes with me. "What are you talking about? She's right there!" the boy exclaimed. "HER? That's Lily, and, she came here for advice and to hang out, not against her will. Look, what's your name?" Chance asked. "William. But in a different world, it's Kai." "Okay, William. You can't just barge in here, expecting me to hand over some girl that came to visit. Even I'm not THAT dumb." Chance said. I smirked. "I beg to differ." I said. He glared at me. "ANYways, if you want Lily, then ask her to come with you." Chance said.

William looked at me. "So...you're Lily in this world? Does the name Dena ring a bell at all?" he asked. Suddenly, my head began to hurt. And then I remembered. "Yeah, actually. It does. Why didn't I remember before? That my name isn't Lily, it's Dena?" I asked. William smiled at me. "That's it. You're slowly remembering." he said.

Adam became angry. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don't know who you think you are, but you can't start putting ideas into my twin's head. Look, she already believes Kristen Elias is a charlatan and is hiding something. Please don't make her believe something else, too." he said.

William stared at me. "You think Mayor Elias is up to something?," he asked. "So do I!" My eyes widened in excitement. "Then, will you join me? I want to find out what it is, but I need more people that believe it too. I want to DO something about this. Don't you?" William grinned. "Yeah, I want to do something about this. I'll join you." he said. "Great! Then meet me under the cherry tree tomorrow after school," I said. "I mean, unless you're homeschooled?" William laughed. "I'll be there. You just haven't seen me before because I leave to go to my father's company after school every day." he responded.

Adam, Chance, and I froze. "What, did I say something wrong?" William asked. "You stole our idea! You were successful!" Adam exclaimed. "Why's that a bad thing? Who's idea?" William laughed nervously. "You'll make our company bankrupt! We'll lose everything. We'd be devastated." Adam said. William's eyes widened. "What do you mean, your company?" "Our dad owns Gizmos Enterprises." I explained. He looked confounded, but then he smiled. "I should've guessed. That makes sense." he said.

There was an awkward silence. But then Chance said, "Next time you barge into my room, demanding I hand over a girl, I will force you out of here. You're not welcome here anymore. Please, just leave." William looked down at his feet. "Yes, I understand. Bye." he left the room. "Wait! You're still meeting me at that tree, right?" I shouted after him.

Adam stared at me in shock. "Are you kidding me right now? We just found out that this kid, demanding to see you, is the future heir to our rival company. And you're asking him if you can still meet up? Dad would never allow it!" "What do you mean, Dad would never allow it? He doesn't even know!" I exclaimed. He glared at me. "...you're not planning on telling him, are you? About this whole thing, this idea of mine? He'd ground me for weeks, months! Send me to a mental hospital, or have counseling!" I exclaimed.

"Isn't that what you need? A break from ALL your nonsense? Maybe then you could wake up to reality. You'd finally go back to who you used to be. I miss the old you. The fun, adventurous, twin of mine that always knew the right thing to do. The risks you're taking now? I..I don't even know who you are anymore! I...I can't even look at you!" he ran out of the room, just as Jedediah walked in. "Hey, your mom said you can come back now." he said. "Thanks, but, I won't be going back. I have other places to be." I said.

Turing to Chance, I smiled. "Thanks. For everything. You're a good frenemy." He grinned. "No problem. But, how about that date sometime?" I smirked. "Not gonna happen. Thanks again, Chance." I said. "It was worth a try." Chance said to Jedediah. "I know how that feels." he whispered. "Bye!" I said, rolling my eyes as I left the room.

Instead of going home, I went to a good friend of mine. Elijah Banning. Well, actually, he was Edison's friend first. But as I got to know him, we became close friends. He said if I ever felt down, that I should come to him to talk it out.

Entering Sofia 4 Hearts, the chime on the door jingled. "Hi, I'll be right with you in a moment." the lady said. "Thanks." I replied, sitting down on one of the waiting room chairs. About ten minutes later, she came over to me. "How can I help you? I understand you don't need to be fitted for anything?" she asked. "No, ma'am. I'm here to see Eli." I said. "He's not here right now. Are you his girlfriend?" she asked. I laughed. "No, just a friend." I said. "Oh. Well, I'm not sure when he'll be back, but..."

We heard the door jingle again, and a deep voice said, "I can take this one, Gina." He stared down at me. "Hey." "Hi Eli." I said. "Did you and Adam fight again? Want to talk it out?" he asked. I nodded, tears welling in my eyes.

Eli led me into the back room, where he usually hung out. We sat down on the nearest sofa. "So..what happened this time?" he asked. I gathered myself together. "He got angry again. You remember my idea? About Mayor Elias?" I asked. "Yeah." he replied. I told him everything that had happened, from dinner to Chance's house to the fight. "I finally found someone who believes what I believe, and knows more than I do. I have a chance of figuring out this whole thing. But, he's the son of Dad's archnemesis, and Adam's going to tell Dad. I don't know what to do." I said.

He thought for a minute. "Well, I think that, whatever punishment your dad gives you, it won't stop you from believing what you believe, will it?" I shook my head. "No." I said. "Exactly. It's your decision. So, even with your punishment, you can still continue with what you wanted to do, which is to figure out what Kristen Elias is hiding," Eli said. "Besides, there's a small chance that Adam's going to avoid you, based on what he said. You still have me, Chance, and all of your other friends to back you up. I'll cheer you up. You'll get through this, and we'll help you." he said. I gave a weak smile. "Thanks. I guess I should go face my punishment now. I'll see you tomorrow!" I said.

Eli led me to the door where I had originally came in. "Bye." I said. He gave me a hug. "Remember what I said, okay?" "Okay." I replied. "See you tomorrow!" he said as I walked out the door.

* * *

Once I reached my family's mansion, I hesitated. I hate getting yelled at. Sometimes I start to cry. Do I really need to endure this today? I thought for a minute. Yes, I should. I took a few deep breaths before going in.

"Your family is in the family room, miss." one of the servants said. "Thank you." I replied. I walked to the family room, and at the first sight of me, my dad became enraged. "You backstabber! Traitor! How could you?!" he yelled. Mom put a hand on his shoulder, to try to calm him down. "Andy, honey, calm down, you're drunk. That's it, shh, shh." she said as he stopped yelling, starting to relax. "Honey, did I ever express how much I love you?" he asked, smiling. "Yes." she replied, giving a light kiss. Dad smiled, appreciating what happened a moment ago before falling asleep. "Uh...I'm going to go to my room." I said, but mom stopped me. "Nope. We're not done here." she said, pointing to a spot next to Adam on the couch. I unwillingly obeyed, scooting over all the way so there was a lot of distance between us.

"Adam told your father and I everything, before he became drunk. We both agree, for coming up with the ridiculous idea of Kristen Elias being a phony, AND hiding something? 2 months grounding. Okay?" she asked. "Okay." I replied. "Hand over your phone, you know the rules. You don't get any electronics, you don't get to do after school activities, or socializing after school. You will come to the diner immediately after school." she said. "Alright Mom. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room." I said, running up the stairs.

Adam ran up after me. "Lily, wait. Lily!" He grabbed my hand, stopping me. "What? You think that after you crushed my thoughts, we're still best friends?" I asked. "But...we always have been! Why are you saying this?" "You're expecting me to be back to my old self right away, am I right? Well, me being grounded on mom's terms won't stop me from continuing with this idea." I said.

"But, Lily! You can't continue with this fantasy of yours. You need to face reality." Adam said. "If I may quote, almost two hours ago you said, 'I can't even look at you. I don't even know who you are anymore!' " I quoted. "But..that was two hours ago! We had gotten into a fight then. I want to be by your side to help you get over your idea." he said. "Well, I'm not getting over this. She IS hiding something, and I'm going to figure it out." I said.

"Lily, listen to yourself! You're spouting nonsense! You need to open your eyes to the real world. Reality. What's ACTUALLY happening. I can help you. I can help you come back to who you once were!" Adam exclaimed. "Okay, but, did you ever think, that the person I once was, could be gone? Adam, I've woken up to reality countless times. Kristen Elias is the one who knows why I have two names. Why it feels suspicious in the town. Why and what she's hiding," I said. Adam frowned. "Maybe, you DON'T know who I am anymore, like you said. Maybe YOU need to wake up. I'm going to my room." I said, wiggling out of his grasp and running to my room. "Lily. Lily! Wait!" he shouted after me.

* * *

The next day, we got up early for school. Since we're 16, we have to take the ACT, which is a test you need to take to get into certain colleges. However, it only took us the who school day to finish it. Some people, if they don't finish, can finish it within a half day the next day. Well, after the ACT, I went to my locker to get my bag, and I ran into William. Literally. "Oh! Sorry!" I exclaimed. "THERE you are! You're meeting by the tree, right?" he said. I shook my head. "I can't after school anymore, how about before school or during lunch?" I asked. "Before school works." he replied. "Great, so, see you then! Bye, I have to go." I said, rushing to get to the diner RIGHT AWAY.

Once I reached the diner, I quickly put on an apron and got to working right away. Yes, I'm mad at my twin, and yes, I'm grounded, but if I have to keep up this new act, then I have to make it look like nothing's up.

Two normal looking teen boys came in, waiting to be seated. "I'll be right with you in a sec!" I called to them. Once I finished taking a table's order, and handing it to Jason, our cook, I seated the two guys.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" I asked. "Yes, I would like a scotch and soda-with a catch." the one wearing glasses said. I raised an eyebrow. "What's the catch?" "The catch is that I tell you something secretive that I don't want you to tell anyone else." he said. "Okay." He leans over and whispers to me, "Holden is a phony b*stard." My head started to hurt all of a sudden, and then my vision blurs for a second. Then, I remembered.

I smiled. "Nice catcher in the rye references," I said. "But do you actually want a scotch and soda? If yes, I need some form of identification first." He shook his head. "I'll just have a coke." "And for you?" I asked the other guy. "A kitty cocktail." he said. I nodded. "Alright, I'll be back."

I seated another person, a young woman, who I'd never seen before in town. Normally, everyone knows everyone in Sherman. But this lady I'd never seen before in my life. She ordered a skim milk and a bowl of gummy bears.

Then, I came back to the other two teens and gave them their drinks. The one with glasses ordered a spaghetti. However, the other boy asked me, "What are your suoobway options?" The same effects as before happened, and then I remembered. "Ah, odd1sout. We have a meatball sub, otherwise we have a variety of melts." I said. "I'll have the meatball sub." he said. "Okay." I said, and left.

The lady I had seated before beckoned for me to come over to her. "Listen, I'm not from around here, but I've heard what your theory is, and I can help. I know her weakness," she said. "Here's my card. Call me, if you're interested." She stood up and walked away.

"Cheryl Potter." That was the name on the business card. As soon as I reached my room that night, I called her, telling her I was interested. "Meet me at the library tomorrow at 10 am." she said. "Alright." I replied. We hung up.

The next day, I told my parents I was going to study at the library. "Adam should come with you." my mom said. "I have all my work done. Besides, I have plans with Lionel and Liam. We're going to go play basketball." he said. Mom sighed. "Fine, you can go. be back by 2!" she shouted as I walked out the door.

I reached the library at 9:45, where I was shocked to see eleven other people besides Cheryl there. Three of which, were William, Kay, and Jason, and another two that I had served at the diner yesterday.

"All of us are interested in taking down Maleficent." William said. "Maleficent?" I asked. "Kristen Elias is Maleficent." the guy next to William said. "Hi, I'm Felix, or, Soren in another world." he said. Everyone else introduced themselves as well. William/Kai, Jean/Kennedy, Kay/Emma, Justin/Ryan, Rosalina/Abby, Jason/Sam, Alvin/Patrick, John/Ashton, Taylor/Katie, and Paul/Jamie. "And you, of course are Lily/Dena." Felix said. I raised an eyebrow. "How do we all have two names?" I asked. "Kristen put us all under a curse. That's why you can't remember anything, either." Paul said. I was still confused. "So, Kristen is Maleficent, she put us under a curse, we lost our memory, and were basically created a new life?" I asked. "Yep." they replied. "Okay. How do we beat her?" I asked. "True love's kiss." Cheryl said. "Huh?" She sighed. "When your aunt and uncle meet and kiss, the curse will be broken." "I'm confused, aunt and uncle?" I asked.

This time, everyone sighed. William stepped forward, holding a small vial. "This will help you regain your memories." he said. I slowly grabbed the vial and opened it. "Is the safe?" I asked. "Very." Cheryl replied. I lifted the vial and drank the potion. Of course, the side effects were sudden headaches and blurry vision, but then, I remembered everything.

"Whoa. So, when Aunt Mal and Uncle Ben meet and kiss, the curse will be broken?" I asked. "Yes, however, your aunt is Dove Parker, and your uncle is Mitchell Parker. The hard part about this is that your aunt has no idea where Ben is, and Ben is in a coma in the hospital." Cheryl said.

My eyes widened as a VK and his son marched into the library, dressed as cops. "What is going on here? Why aren't you working?" Hank asked. "Officer, we were discussing new ways to lay out the library." Kay replied. "It better not be anything more. Miss Walsh, your father is worried about you. He thinks you've run away." he said. I scowled. "My mom gave me permission to be here until 2." I said. Harry opened his phone, and showed me it was 4 pm.

I turned to look at the recruits and Cheryl. "What time does it say on your phones?" I asked. "Noon." everyone said. "I don't need to come with you." I said. "If you know what's good for you, I suggest you cooperate and come with me." Hank said. "No." I shouted. "Bart, cuff her." he said. They started to drag me away, and for some reason, I bit my lip to hold my screams.

"Little miss Walsh has finally found out our secret," Kristen Elias said once I had been brought to her home. "How do you feel?" I glared at her. "That's what I thought, dear child. Put her with my son!" she barked to Hank. "Yes Ms Elias." he said, He led me down some stairs until we reached a dungeon. There were two jail cells right next to each other, and one of them had Jack Elias in it. Harry opened the second jail cell and threw me inside, locking me up in shackles. "I'm sure you two will find something interesting to talk about. Enjoy the rest of your days rotting in this cell!" Hank snarled. He left us in pitch darkness.

Struggling, I tried to see how far I could reach with the shackles on. "It's no use. You won't be able to escape. No one has ever escaped," Jack said. "Why do you think there's skeletons in here?" My eyes finally adjusted, and I noticed the walls of the dungeon were covered in bones. I gasped. "Yeah, NOW you realize we're done for," he said.

"And there's nothing we can do about it."

* * *

 **That's all that I have so far! I apologize for the long chapter. I'm planning on having two more chapters around the same length as this one for the curse, and then we'd get back to the rest of the story.**

 **Also, for those who are wondering, Gina is just a random worker.**

 **Thanks for reading, and happy easter! If I don't create another document or anything in around two more weeks, then also Happy May the 4th and Revenge of the 5th!**


	12. Chapter 9

**Hi, everyone! I know it's been awhile since I've updated anything. But, I wanted to give myself the most time to attempt to write a good chapter for you all. Some things:**

 **One, the bold you see in this story in parenthesis (LIKE THIS), is an author's note for a reminder of who everyone was before the curse, just so you don't get confused or need to go back two chapters to see who is who.**

 **Two, for those who have or haven't heard, the actor who plays Carlos in Descendants and Luke in Jessie passed away about a month ago. A few of my friends came up with a question that I'm also kind of curious as to what the answer is, and it's "What if they make a Descendants 4?" Will they just replace him, or come up with a look-alike? Or what?**

 **Three, Sorry if the POV things at the beginning seem confusing. It at first switches off from one week later to present, and then eventually both become a week later...if that makes any sense at all. After that, it's everything that happens at the same time. Sorry that it's confusing.**

 **And Four, the character Emma that I created is based off of one of my friends named Emma, and her birthday was September 12th. I wish her and I hope you all do too a happy birthday.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Disney Descendants, Once Upon A Time, Kingdom Keepers, or Sam** (Jason) **(Cloud4012's OC), Becky** (Rose) **(Kennedy11035's OC), Manny** (Jack) **(Kennedy11035's OC), Eddie** (Andrew) **(Kennedy11035's OC), Alan** (Chance) **(Kennedy11035's OC), Bryan** (Edison) **(Kennedy11035's OC), Blake** (Adam) **(Kennedy11035's OC), Drew** (Elijah/Eli) **(Kennedy11035's OC), Gus** (Robert) **(Kennedy11035's OC), Tony** (Matthew) **(Kennedy11035's OC), Jason** (Lionel) **(Kennedy11035's OC), Jacob** (Liam) **(Kennedy11035's OC), Jill** (Colleen) **(Kennedy11035's OC), Ulyssa** (Sirena) **(Anonymousnette's OC), or Melisatoma Sohcahtoa** (Cheryl) **(Kennedy11035's brother's OC).**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please be sure to comment/review after you read! I'll appreciate anything and everything you have to say about my story, even if it is critique. However, I get that it may suck, you don't need to tell me that, because I already know it probably does.**

* * *

The Curse: Part 2

* * *

Lily's POV-One Week Later

The past week was absolute torture. Every day we would be woken up just to be beaten till satisfied by Mayor Elias. After that, we were given our meals, but the ration was very small. Although hungry, tired, and in pain, Jack and I talked a lot. We talked about life on Disney Planet, how he lost his freedom from knowing things before the curse. Jack -er, Manny- always called Mayor Elias -er, Maleficent- grandma, and not mother, -what Maleficent wanted Jack to call her-, instead. This resulted in extra beating. Life, really wasn't good at all. Will we ever get out of here?

* * *

Adam's POV-Present

Lily never came home after she left for the library. It was around 8 pm that Mom decided to call the sheriff. They said, and I quote, "It has to have been 48 hours since the missing person was missing for before we will start looking. For now, you should stay alert, and see if she shows up. Okay?" Sheriff Morris said. "Alright, thank you." Mom replied, and hung up. She took one look at me and burst into tears. "I don't know what to do anymore!" she sobbed. "Mom, I'm sure she'll come back, she never disobeys you. She can never stay away from home for too long, anyway. She gets homesick," I said. "She'll be back soon. I just know it."

It was a late work day at the office for Dad and Edison. They arrived home around midnight. Mom and I were still awake and worried. The look on our faces was enough to know something was wrong.

"What?," Dad asked. "Is there a problem?" Mom shook her head, and started sobbing again. There wasn't a problem, more like a concern. "Lily's missing. She never came home today." I said. Dad stared blankly at me. "She ran away?" he asked, slowly starting to freak out. "Lily would never run away. I think she was kidnapped or arrested." I said. "Arrested? But, she did nothing wrong. Unless -" Edison was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Master, it's Elijah(DREW), Lionel(JASON), Liam(JACOB), Keegan(BELLE), Dan(ADAM), Dove(MAL), Sofia(EVIE), Zach(DOUG), Diane(LONNIE), Booboo(JAY), Cameron(CARLOS), Brenna(JANE), Colleen(JILL), and William Coppers Jr(KAI)." the servant said. "Send them in." Dad replied, not paying any attention to the fact he was letting in a member of the Coppers family.

Once they were all in the living room with us, it seemed as though they already knew exactly what was going on. Sofia had already rushed over to where Mom was and began to soothe her. "Shh, it's going to be okay." she said.

The rest of us turned to Booboo and Cameron, who seemed to know what was going on. "We figured out exactly what happened to Lily. You're going to want to sit down for this." Cameron said. We had a seat on one of our couches and turned our attention back to Cameron and Booboo.

instead of them explaining to us, they turned their attention to William Coppers Jr. Dad's eyes widened when he recognized him. "You. YOU! How did you get in? Why are you here?" he growled. William smirked. "You let me in, first of all. Second of all, I was there when Dena went missing." At that moment, everyone, including myself, received splitting headaches and our visions all blacked out for a few minutes. Once everything cleared up, we all remembered everything.

* * *

Lily's POV-One Week Later

"Are you two ready to listen now?" Maleficent asked, a devilish smile on her face. "Depends on what we're listening to, grandma." Manny said. Maleficent glared at him through the bars. She turned her head to me. "Anyway, you both know the curse is still intact. As long as you don't tell anyone the truth, and don't try to kill me or any of the other villains, and pretend like nothing at all happened between us, I will let you go. No one must know about Disney Planet and the curse. Understand?" she asked me. I nodded. "USE WORDS, CHILD. YES OR NO?" she yelled. "Yes. I do." I replied. "Good." she smiled.

Maleficent turned her head back to Manny. "As for you, you will stay in here until you will call me MOTHER. For in this world, and as long as the curse is intact, I am legally your mother. Understand?" she asked. Manny glared at her. "I will not, and will NEVER call you mother. You're my GRANDMOTHER, the person who gave BIRTH to MY mother, and you hate her." he said.

Maleficent frowned. "Well, yes. She's a disappointment. She never did what was asked of her. She decided to disobey me, and in return she turned good. SHE was in Auradon playing queen, while I was left on the Isle feeding off of her leftovers," She scowled and clenched her fists. But then she calmed down. "But then I found a way to Auradon, and I met you. You wanted vengeance, payback, to get back at those who made a fool of you. I took advantage of that, and here we are now!" she exclaimed.

Manny glared at her again. "You're the one who was pretty much, kind of controlling me. After I got my revenge, you decided to force me to become even more evil." he growled. Maleficent scowled. "You ungrateful wench! After everything I did to help you, and this is what I get?" she growled back.

I then interrupted them. "Uhmm, can I go now?" I asked. Maleficent sighed. "Yes, of course, go ahead." she said. As the two of them continued to argue, I looked around for an exit, but couldn't find one. "Hey, um, could you show me where the exit is, or are you just gonna poof me?" I asked. Maleficent sighed again. She raised her staff, and poofed me to the streets.

Free at last, I decided to head home from the streets. It was around 2 am, and it was extremely dark outside. It felt like I was in the middle of nowhere, for a second at least, until my eyes finally adjusted. I realized that I was in front of the Sofia's 4 Hearts studio. Knowing where I was, I headed home in the right direction.

* * *

Blake's POV-Present(One Week Later)

It's been one week since Dena was taken by Harry Hook. I can't believe the curse made me so angry at her for not listening to me or my parents, and for coming up with a ridiculous idea. As soon as we all regained our memories, all of us immediately regretted what we did when affected with the curse. Dad regretted yelling at Dena all the time and being a drunkie. Bryan felt bad about the things he was taught how to do at the office and also the fact that he was going to talk about them in front of us. Everything that we had said or done that we did when affected by the curse, we pretty much regretted.

Mom, Dad, Bryan, and I have all not been able to sleep since we discovered that she was missing. All of us haven't, actually.("All of us" being Ben, Mal, and the others.). Harry hasn't been much help, either, considering the fact that he runs the station and yet is the one who captured Dena and brought her to Maleficent.

Tonight, none of us could sleep either. The relatives have been staying with us for comfort as well. Instead, we shared stories about our time with my sister and pretty much talked like she was left for dead. Well, around 2:30 am, there was a knock at the front door. Everyone froze. "Who's going to go get it?" I whispered. Everyone except Drew said "not it". "Since I'm brave, I'll go get the door." he whispered.

We all watched with a close eye as if he was walking to his death bed. What if it was Maleficent? Or Harry? Come to get us all, and capture us, too? But then, Drew gave out a cry of joy. "You're alive! And safe! I was so worried!" he cried. He gave the person at the door a huge hug, and then, without consent, kissed them. "Eli, you know I don't feel the same way as you do." they said. Drew laughed. "I know, but I'm just so happy you're alive and here!" he said. Then, taking their hand, he lead the mystery person towards us. "Guys, look who it is!" he exclaimed.

As soon as they reached the light, all of us gasped. "DENA!" we all exclaimed. All of us ran up to her and hugged her into the tightest hug. "Guys? Uh..guys, I can't breathe!" she said, gasping for air. As soon as we let go, she let out a huge sigh. "I'm okay," she said, smiling. She then frowned. "Wait a minute, you guys all called me by my Auradon name...you guys all have your memories back?" "Yes, we do." Mom said, smiling. "How?" she asked. "Kai came and said your name, which somehow triggered all of us into regaining our memories." I explained. She grinned. "Speaking of Kai, I can't believe all the recruits had their memories when they came! Was it just an Auradon thing?" she asked. I nodded.

She smiled. "Well, I'm glad we all have our memories back now, so then I can tell you what happened with Maleficent," she said. "I'm sure you all want to know." Everyone nodded. She sat down on the couch next to me, and I put my arm around her. She then began her story. "Well, once I was kidnapped..." Instead of listening, I was too busy being happy that my best friend was back, and was next to me from being kidnapped for a week. We could finally finish what we had started before. But hopefully, Sherman, North Carolina will be turned back into Auradon, or Disney Planet. I don't think any of us want to stay here anymore, after what we all did when affected by the curse.

* * *

Dena's POV

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of fresh-brewed coffee and french toast. That was when I realized that I was finally back at home, or really, my home away from home. As I sat up, I also realized that Blake had spent the night next to me in my queen sized bed. I guess after I came back, we did, in a way, make up with each other. "Dena. Why are you up so early?" Blake asked once I moved. "It's 8 am. I'm not tired anymore." I replied. "Yeah, well, I still feel like you've been gone for a long time. Stay here a little longer, please." he said. I sighed. "Blake, I'm getting up." I said, throwing off the covers and walking out of the room.

"Dena!" a voice said as soon as I stepped out. Drew was running towards me. "What? What is it?" I asked. "Good morning!" he said, giving me a peck on the cheek. "Uh, Drew, you know I don't feel the same as you, right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He grinned. "Yes, of course I do. I'm just taking my chances now to do what I wanted to do earlier." he said, walking away happily. I rolled my eyes.

Around 11 am, all the recruits, Blake, Drew, Jason, Jacob, and I all met up together to figure out our next plan of how to save everyone else from the curse if we missed anyone, and how to get back to Disney Planet.

"Well, this is kind of like Kingdom Keepers, right? We have to outsmart Maleficent, Harry, Henry, Gil, Gus, Uma, Ulyssa, Anthony, and Tony in order to defeat them. Then like Once Upon A Time, we could try to come up with a spell or another curse that could bring us back to Disney Planet." I suggested. "Yeah, you're right. Ulyssa is pretty much like Mr Gold in our town, but I doubt she'd be willing to help us." Emma said. "But in the series, remember, it's not only Mr Gold that can cast a spell or curse, but also Regina and Emma." Kennedy said. "Yes, but in this case, Regina is Maleficent, so that won't work." I said. Kennedy slapped her hand to her forehead. "No, Dena. I mean, we could be like Emma. But instead, combine our ring powers to somehow create enough power to change Sherman back into Disney Planet."

One of the guys then cleared their throats to get our attention. "Sorry to interrupt, but what are you guys talking about? We don't understand." The three of us smiled at each other. "Oh, um, it's just a TV show we like to watch called Once Upon A Time." Emma explained. "Yeah, it's basically all these fairytales put into one bigger story." I said. "We figured out a way to undo the curse using what we know from Once Upon A Time, and once we're back in Disney Planet, we can try to trap Maleficent once and for all." Kennedy explained.

"Wait," Drew said. "So, using what you know from a television show, you came up with a plan to bring us back to our home planet?" Blake raised an eyebrow. "How does a make-belief show tell us how to defeat Maleficent and bring us back to Disney Planet?" Sam gasped. "Hold on! Don't Ryan, Abby, and I ALL have teleportation powers? They could teleport everyone back to Disney Planet!" he exclaimed. Ashton half-smiled. "Um, sorry Sam, but magic doesn't exactly work like that in this kind of world. If someone was to cast a spell to let out magic, however, our rings would work." he said.

I laughed. "Actually, Ashton, the teleportation WOULD work. Remember how all of you discovered the powers of your rings and how I shot lasers to make a portal? It would work. Magic does exist. But, I don't know if teleporting large sums of people and things would work with their teleportation powers." I explained. "Yeah, can't you two only teleport one person with whatever is attached to them at one time?" Katie asked. "I think so. I was able to teleport Becca with her things when she hitched a ride to Disney Planet. I'm not sure if we could teleport two people at once." Sam said.

Kennedy raised her hand. "Yes, Kennedy?" Blake said. "Before we do any teleporting, I think we should pay another visit to either Maleficent or Ulyssa. We need to figure out if Disney Planet was damaged in the process of creating the curse." she said. Emma nodded her head. "Right, Kennedy. That's what happened with most of the Enchanted Forest in Once Upon A Time when Regina cast her curse. This should be our first priority before teleporting anyone." she said.

"Okay. So, the plan. Four of you go to Maleficent, four of you to Ulyssa to ask about the details of the curse. The rest of us would be testing the teleporting with two people besides the teleporter, and testing out shooting lasers. It's been too long since our last training." I said. "But Dena, I just said that we shouldn't be teleporting anyone without checking to see if the curse did anything to Disney Planet. Let's not do that yet." Emma said. I sighed. "We're not going to be transporting anyone to Disney Planet. More like, a block away from where they started, just to test out how many people it would work with. I know it's dangerous." I explained. "Oh. Okay. That works." Emma said.

"Alright, who wants to go ask Ulyssa?," Blake asked. "Jason, Jacob, Soren, and Patrick. You four go talk to Ulyssa. Then, Drew, Ashton, Kai, and I will go talk to Maleficent." "Okay," I said. "That leaves Katie, Emma, Kennedy, Abby, Ryan, Sam, and I to do teleporting tests." Blake gave me a hug. "Wish us luck. See you soon." he said. "See you." I said. All of us went our separate ways and got to work.

* * *

Soren's POV

Since Ulyssa's pawn shop was on the outskirts of town, and none of us had a car, it took us two hours to walk all the way to the shop. "Ugh, well that was tiring." Jason said. "Hey, at least we're here." Jacob told him. I sighed. "Come on guys, let's go in."

The four of us entered the shop, and the door jingled. Thousands, possibly millions of trinkets and little things lined the walls, covered the floor space, and hung from the ceiling. "Whoa." the four of us said in unison. Jason passed by a barrel of swords and examined one of the handles. "Hey, I used to have a sword that looked just like this one." he said. Jacob rolled his eyes. "It IS the one that you used to have. All our belongings from the curse must have ended up here." he said, looking around some more.

I eyed one of the necklaces as I walked through the isle. "Hey, this looks nice." I said, picking up a golden locket shaped like a heart. I opened it and found a picture of Dena with her family, and her with Blake and Drew. I quickly pocketed it before anyone would notice, along with a few class rings I thought might be important. Maybe Dena would want her locket back, after losing it from the curse.

A few minutes later, all four of us made it to the counter. "Can I help you?" Ulyssa asked. Jacob cleared his throat. "Ahem, yes. We have a, um, question about something that used to belong to you that you gave to someone else." he said. "And what is this, 'something'"? she inquired. "Oh, it's a um, well, it could be a uh, a curse." Jacob stammered. Ulyssa raised both her eyebrows in shock. She grabbed his wrist, and yanked him into the back room.

* * *

Jacob's POV

Ulyssa pulled me aside and looked me in the eyes. "What do you know about the curse?" she asked. I sighed. "Well, first of all, promise not to tell the Mayor?" I asked. She cocked her head, as if she was considering the offer or not. "Hmm..we'll see." she said. "Okay. So, all of us, the royal family, got our memories back. We just need some answers to questions we have about the curse." I explained.

Again, Ulyssa thought for a minute. "What do you need to know?" she asked. "Did the curse destroy Disney Planet?" I asked. She frowned. "Well, when I read the instructions of the curse after I stole it, the instructions had some warnings added to it. One of them was that it destroys the place where you cast the curse. But it also said there isn't a lot of damage to it, either. So everything should mostly be intact, or really, Disney Planet will be fixable." she said.

I sighed with relief. "Thanks. You won't tell Maleficent that we regained our memories, right?" I asked. She smiled. "I'm just as sick of this place as you are. I get nothing out of it. Nothing good or beneficial comes out of being on Maleficent's side. So yes, I won't tell her. You have my word." she said. We went back to the main part of the store.

* * *

Soren's POV

"Well?" I asked once Jacob and Ulyssa came back. "I got the answer we were looking for, and it seems like we got ourselves another ally." Jacob said. I crossed my arms and looked at Ulyssa. "I promised that I wouldn't tell Maleficent you regained your memories. Plus, there aren't any benefits to helping her anyway, so I want to join you guys." she said. Jason smirked. "You're going to betray Maleficent?" he asked. Ulyssa smirked back. "Yep."

"Hey guys, since we got the information we need, let's head back to help with the teleporting tests." Patrick said. "Yeah, they probably need more help than they think." I said. "Okay, let's go. See you later?" Jacob asked Ulyssa. "Sure. It's not like I'm going anywhere." she said.

The four of us then headed back to the mansion.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Blake's POV

"Okay guys, we need a plan. Maleficent is going to have backup. People to do her bidding, like Harry, Henry, Gus, Gil, Anthony, and Tony to help her out." Kai said. "How about the three of you handle it, and I'm going to go back and help Dena with teleporting tests?" Ashton asked. "No, Ashton. The guys are working all of this out, and the girls, Ryan, and Sam are doing the easy stuff. You're sticking with us." Drew said.

"Well, how about the three of us, me, Drew, and Kai, go face Maleficent, and you scream or shout when one of her allies starts to creep up on you? Like be the watch guard, or something like that?" I asked. "This way, Ashton, you don't have to do any fighting, and the rest of us can handle it," Kai said. "Is that okay with you?" he asked. Ashton thought for a minute. "Y-yeah, I think I can, and if I need to, I could ward off the villains that creep up on me with my ring?" he asked. "Are you sure? I could help you, if you want." Drew said. "No, I think I got it. I'll shout or scream if I need backup." Ashton said.

"Okay! Now that we have a plan, let's put it into motion. Are we ready?" I asked. All I really wanted was to get answers from Maleficent and head back so I could see my sister again. So I want to get this done quickly. "Yeah, I think we are. How much further till we reach her office?" Kai asked. "Not too much further. It should just be right over that hill." Drew said.

We reached her office and stopped in front of the door. "Okay. Ashton, see you in a little bit. Remember to shout if anyone starts trying to come in, and use your ring if necessary." Kai said. "Alright. See you in a little bit." Ashton replied. The three of us then entered Ms Mayor Elias's office.

"May I help you?" Maleficent said coolly. Kai nodded. "Yes, we were wondering if you have an answer to a question we have about something you obtained in another world." he explained. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "All of you regained your memories, and want to know if Disney Planet is completely destroyed or not. Am I right?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes." we sighed in unison. How did she know?! "Well, you're out of luck. I didn't keep the instructions to the curse. If anyone were to know, it would be Ulyssa." she said.

I looked at Drew. "Then, we most likely already have the answer we need." I said. Maleficent sighed. "Glad to hear it. Now, can you please leave? You're scaring away my assistant." "Of course, but one more thing. Could we have Manny back? Why are you torturing him over him not calling you mom?" Drew asked. "Don't push your luck. I'm tired, and, well, I guess since all of you already have your memories. Fine." she said. She then dialed a number on the phone. "Sheriff? Yeah, go retrieve my grandson, will you? He can go home now." she said.

"Wait, really? You're going to let him go, just like that?" Drew asked. "Yeah. I'm tired, and exhausted. Who knew Earth would be this tiring? I'm done. I just wanted some family time, that's why all this torturing was going on. I wanted someone related to me in my own blood to be proud of. I want a family reunion, a big one. There are so many things I want right now, and realize that I'm getting too old and tired to obtain any of it anymore. Do you kind of understand me?" Maleficent asked. "Yeah. I do." I said. "Good." she said.

"Here he is, just like you asked, Ms Mayor." Harry said, dragging Manny along as he walked towards her. Manny was covered in scars and had a black eye. He looked a little starved, and was extremely pale. "Thank you, Sheriff. You may go now." Maleficent said. Harry nodded his head, and left the room.

"Manny?" I asked. Manny squinted up at me and Drew. "Blake, issat you? Drew, too? You saved me. Thank you. Thank you so much. Can you bring me home, please?" he asked. "Yeah, we'll bring you home, don't worry. Just hang in there, Manny." Drew said. "Okay." he said, and passed out. "Let's leave before she changes her mind." Kai said. Drew picked Manny up and we headed out home.

* * *

Meanwhile, yet again...

Dena's POV

After the two groups of guys left to go get answers, the seven of us moved to the backyard of the mansion to test out the teleporting first. We had Ryan, Abby, and Sam line up in a row with one other person holding their hand to start with.

"Okay. Are we ready to start?" I asked. "Yep." the six of them said. "Alright. To start with, why don't you teleport into the empty pool." I said. They teleported into the pool, and then teleported back to where they started. "Mkay, should we add the backpacks?" I asked. They nodded, and teleported to and from the pool with the backpacks. "Next, how about we add the suitcases?" I said. They teleported with the backpacks and suitcases to and from the pool. "Well, that worked. What should we try next?" I asked them. "How about we add carrying other belongings in our hands?" Katie asked. "Okay, yeah, let's try that. So, you guys would be carrying backpacks, lugging suitcases, and carrying stuff in your free hand while the teleporter would be holding onto you." I said. They then tried that, and worked.

Next, we decided to take it to the streets. Those with teleportation powers stood in a line across the entire street; likewise, the ones carrying the baggage held their hands and stood next to them. First, they tested teleporting to the next street, then to the post office, and lastly to Evie's 4 Hearts, or, Sofia's 4 Hearts. All were successful, and so I had the ones who can teleport to try to teleport to Disney Planet, which was successful.

The last test was to determine if we could transport baggage and another person at the same time to Disney Planet. This was the moment everyone had been waiting for. The ultimate risk. I asked everyone if they were okay doing it, and they said yes. Well, they did. But the thing was, it took them longer to return.

"What happened?" I asked them, a look of panic on my face. The six of them glanced at each other and turned back to me. "It's possible, but you need to see what we just saw. It's definitely something that will leave you speechless." Abby said. I frowned. "O..okay." I said. As soon as we were about to teleport, the two other groups ran toward us. "DENA!" Blake shouted.

I ran to meet them. "What's going on?" I asked. Then, I saw Drew, and who was in his arms. "M..Manny?" I asked. As if on cue, his eyes fluttered open. "Dena?" he said weakly. "Issat you? Everything's blurry, and I can't hear very well. Where are we?" I looked to Blake in horror. "What happened?" I asked. He frowned. "This is the result of what Maleficent did to him. He needs a hospital. Or at least, Mal." he said. "Yes. we need to get him to Aunt Mal immediately. Could you please do it? I have something else to do." I said to him.

Blake had a look of surprise on his face. "What do you mean, you have something else to do?" he repeated. "I mean, I'm going to be teleported to Disney Planet." I said. Blake let out a nervous laugh. "Uhh, no, you're not." he said. "They told me there's something shocking in Disney Planet that I need to see. So I'm going to see it." I said. He sighed. "Alright. Be back soon, okay?" "I will, don't worry." I replied.

I grabbed Abby's hand, and I was transported to Disney Planet. As soon as we arrived, I saw what she meant by "speechless". Everything, even the castles, were left untouched or damaged by the curse. Well, everything except Maleficent's castle. It was completely destroyed and ruined, most likely from the effects on the curse. "Oh...oh my goodness," I said. "This, is truly amazing. " We teleported back to Sherman.

When we got back, everyone had a look of "well, what do you think" on their faces. You know what I did? I broke into tears of joy. "I can't believe it. It's amazing, everything's still intact." I said. "Yep. All we need to do is rebuild Maleficent's castle." Emma said. "Wait, what are you talking about? She's evil, she deserved it." Soren exclaimed. "What do you mean? After everything that happened, she let Manny go, she even said that she's done playing around. She's done being evil. That we won." Abby argued. "Yes, but we would be the better person, or people, even after everything she did to us. By not rebuilding her castle, we're leaving her homeless, and in that case we're no better than her." Kennedy pointed out. "You know what? Emma's right. So are the rest of you. But, I mean, we can't just leave her homeless. We need to create a home that will make her feel at home, with the rest of her family. We need to talk to everyone else." I concluded.

So the 14 of us traveled back to the mansion, where we found Aunt Mal and Uncle Ben treating and soothing Manny. Everyone else, meaning, the rest of my family, was sitting in the family room. "What's going on?" Belle asked. "We tested teleporting baggage and another person to Disney planet, and succeeded." Abby said. "Really?" she asked. We all nodded. "Everything isn't destroyed, except for Maleficent's castle." Emma said. "Yeah, and THEY want to rebuild her castle." Soren complained. Belle's eyes went wide. "Why on earth would you want to do that?" she asked. "After everything she did to us?" Adam asked.

I sighed. "She's admitted to her mistakes, and claims she isn't evil anymore. Don't you think that the better person would rebuild her castle, and not stoop to her level if we didn't?" I asked. They thought for a minute. "Well, I suppose you're right. How soon can we all get our belongings and everything back to Disney Planet?" Belle asked. The twelve of us (recruits and I) smiled at each other. We had a castle to build.

* * *

 **Sorry to end it so soon, and I know it was definitely a bad ending. I have a lot planned for the next chapter, and I can't wait to write it. I think that there will be about 2 or three more chapters in total for this first book/season/whatever you want to call it, before I write a second one, or a sequel. I'll try to make it more action-packed as well.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, and please share your thoughts and ideas!**


End file.
